Luchando por Amor
by MaggieDS
Summary: Akira Adaite es una chica como cualquiera o al menos eso intenta parecer, desde su nacimiento posee ciertas "habilidades" que la hacen diferente, el día del cumpleaños de su amiga Kagome es atraída por una voz mística hacia el pozo del templo Higurashi, donde terminará lanzándose por curiosidad, allí conocerá su origen y al frío hombre que conquistará su corazón. (SesshomaruxOc)
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para saber quién eres?...

¿Cuánto eres capaz de arriesgar para saber qué buscas?...

¿Tanto cómo para dejar todo atrás?...

¿Cuán dispuesto estás a luchar para conocerte a ti mismo?...

¿Hasta dónde irías?...

¿Cuánto arriesgarías para proteger aquello que anhelas y añoras?...

¿Tanto cómo para perder la vida en ello?...

¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar… por amor?...

¿Tanto cómo tus sueños y tu propia vida te lo permitiesen?

¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para descubrir tu camino?...

Darlo absolutamente todo, sólo para conocer tu destino… tu camino. Aquel sendero incierto que te revela quién eres, para qué estás aquí, para qué luchas, qué y a quién proteges, para descubrir a quién necesitas y quién te necesita a ti, qué es lo que quieres, qué añoras, qué deseas, qué defiendes, qué es lo que debes hacer, y porqué debes hacerlo...

Muchos dicen que el destino ya está escrito... que es algo irremediable y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará… Pero no es verdad, nada está escrito... yo pienso que sólo nosotros podemos forjar nuestro camino, escribir nuestro propio destino,… y que sólo nosotros mismos podemos cambiarlo...

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que mi vida iba a cambiar de aquella manera tan inesperada sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque estoy completamente segura que de haber podido y de haberlo sabido desde antes tampoco lo hubiese intentado. Creo que es precisamente eso lo que hace tan interesante la vida: el hecho de que vivimos día a día y cada segundo sin saber lo que el destino nos depara, sin saber lo que puede pasar al pronunciar una palabra, hacer un gesto, algún movimiento o simplemente por las decisiones que tomamos. Admito que en ese momento no pude evitar sentir miedo, el hecho de expermentar la sensación de que desean y añoran llevarse tu alma no es un sentimiento muy bonito que digamos, creánme, lo digo por experiencia propia...Aunque también debo admitir que me sentía plenamente tranquila porque al menos moriría perdida en el embrujo de su preciosa mirada ambarina.

Oh, como me hubiera gustado haberte dicho lo que sentía a tiempo, como me hubiera gustado haberme atrevido a besarte una vez más, como me hubiera gustado haber aprovechado todo el tiempo que tuve el honor de pasar a tu lado, como me hubiera gustado no haber arruinado las cosas cuando todo parecía ir bien entre nosotros, como me hubiera gustado haberte abrazado una última vez para no volver a soltarte jamás, indiferentemente si tú me abrazabas de vuelta o no e indiferentemente de si me matases o no por hacerlo, como me hubiera gustado sentir que en algún momento me estimaste o pretendiste protegerme o al menos intentaste cuidar de mí, como me hubiera gustado haber podido permanecer a tu lado, tan sólo siguiéndote por todo el mundo y como me hubiera gustado evitar las estupideces que conllevaron a peleas, discusiones y distanciamientos, pero por desgracia el "hubiera" no existe, las cosas pasan como tienen que pasar y lo que ocurra después sólo es cuestión de suerte o simplemente destino.

Momentos como aquel era en los que te comprendía, comprendía entonces porque decías que los humanos éramos débiles, mediocres y patéticos, y aunque en ese momento no quise escucharte, sólo ahora sé que tenías razón, siempre dejamos todo a última hora, vivimos de ilusiones y promesas que no podemos y sabemos desde un principio que no vamos a cumplir. Pero aún así y a pesar de eso, ¿realmente cabía en mi cabeza el hecho de que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que tu algún día te fijaras en mí?... pues eso no lo sé, creo que nunca llegué si quiera a atreverme a pensar que aquello pudiera llegar a suceder….

 _Todo lo que sacrificado por ti y todo lo que he ganado… sólo nosotros sabemos que…._

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, ya lo había iniciado hace algún tiempo pero finalmente me he decidido a subir lo poco que tengo. Como debo cambiarlo, terminarlo y corregirlo estoy segura de que tardaré mucho en actualizar, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño y breve prólogo. Se que el principio está algo aburrido pero realmente me haría mucha ilusión que le dieran una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia. Disculpen si hay errores o algo, sin nada más que decir, me despido.:**

 **Saludosss**


	2. 1: ¡Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla!

1\. ¡Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla!

— ¡Basta! ¡Detente!— gritó mi papá muy enojado mientras aquel sujeto seguía amenazándolo.

— No— respondió él con simplicidad—.Ya sabes lo que quiero y tú…— lo señaló haciendo un ademán con su mano izquierda mientras que le daba una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en su otra mano—, te niegas a dármelo— finalizó en tono seco. Repentinamente una gran sonrisa escalofriante apareció en su rostro y cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda—. No querrás que me desquite con tu princesita… ¿O sí?— dijo ahora con ironía mientras me miraba de reojo.

Ese hombre me daba mucho miedo, quería irme de ese lugar, quería volver a casa y que todo fuera como antes. Mi papá también me miró, pero a él se le veía preocupado. Dos grandes hombres, o debería decir gorilas, lo tenían sujeto de ambos brazos y lo mantenían de rodillas en el piso frente a aquel hombre.

Él lo miró de nuevo y en cuestión de nanosegundos se metió el cigarrillo entre los dientes y con sus manos, ahora libres, lo agarró por los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago con fuerza. Mi papá se movió, pero no se quejó, ni se lamentó…ya no.

Yo no soportaba que hiciera eso, así que cerré los ojos y aparté la mirada de aquella horrible escena. No sabía cómo hacía mi padre para resistir…, cuando él me hizo eso a mí me dolió muchísimo. No pude evitar gritar y llorar en silencio. Instintivamente me llevé una mano al estómago y segundos después abrí mis ojos nuevamente. Volteé cuando escuché un ruido cerca y palidecí cuando vi que aquel sujeto caminaba hacia mí. En su rostro había una sonrisa torcida y espeluznante.

Tragué con dificultad sintiendo los músculos de mi pequeño cuerpo contraerse en señal de alerta.

Oh. Dios, no...

Papá le gritaba desesperado que se detuviera, que no me hiciera daño, que yo no tenía la culpa de nada y que no tenía nada que ver. Yo, por otro lado, me encontraba tumbada en el suelo. Cansada, sucia y no sintiéndome para nada bien, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Miré a mi padre espantada como pidiendo ayuda, el me miró devuelta y sólo pude notar como poco a poco se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por mí, ya que a pesar de lo que le decía y le prometía al hombre, el convicto simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando en mi dirección. Automáticamente me arrastré con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban hacia atrás mientras él seguía acercándose con una calma inquietante. Me alejé lo más que pude hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi lastimada espalda.

Miré angustiada e hiperventilando a mí alrededor buscando una salida, una ayuda divina o lo que fuera, pero nada…..estaba completamente perdida. Aquellos sujetos que mantenían detenido a mi papá reían entre ellos de la situación mientras él gritaba y forcejeaba sin parar

Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada al frente observando como aquel criminal acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, que ya, por desgracia, era muy poca. Se me secó la boca e intenté pasar saliva sintiendo únicamente un gran nudo en la garganta mientras las ganas de llorar y suplicar se hacían presentes…Tenía miedo, mucho…demasiado, tanto que no podía moverme, desde hace días que ya no podía ni pronunciar palabra alguna y aunque lo intentara, ni siquiera podría gritar decentemente en caso de que me hiciera algo más. Estaba completamente inmóvil y respiraba a duras penas con irregularidad…

Temblé de miedo como un pequeño animal a punto de ser masacrado por su depredador en cuanto él se detuvo justo frente a mí...

— ¡No!— grité mientras despertaba sobresaltada en el momento preciso en que un irritante e insistente pitido se hacía presente en la gran habitación.

Me senté en la cama completamente sudada mientras mi corazón latía muy rápido. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y apenas podía respirar, claramente estaba agitada.

—Demonios...— murmuré mientras agarraba mi cabeza entre mis manos y me apartaba el cabello sudado de la cara— ¡Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla! —exclamé frustrada golpeando bruscamente la cama con ambas manos.

Agité un poco mi cabeza temblorosa y con la vista perdida en la nada comencé a recordar inconscientemente aquel maldito día...

Ese molesto ruido volvió nuevamente a sonar sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Volteé lentamente y vi que el despertador seguía sonando y vibrando. Lo apagué y le susurré como pude:

— Gracias...me has salvado de la parte más horrible.

Ese fue el peor momento que tuve la desgracia de vivir en toda mi existencia y vaya que he vivido muchas cosas, pero nada como eso, quizás me afectó tanto por la edad que tenía en ese entonces…quizás no. Quién sabe.

Suspiré con pesadez.

Definitivamente nosotros los seres humanos somos unos masoquistas de primera. Siempre vivimos reviviendo y recordando continuamente todas aquellas cosas dolorosas y desagradables que nos han ocurrido a lo largo de nuestra vida mientras que nos vamos olvidando y dejando de lado a nuestros mejores recuerdos y nuestras más bellas experiencias.

Admito sin vergüenza alguna que soy igual al resto. Vivo pensando en todo malo y siempre ando ignorando lo bueno. Un ejemplo claro es el recuerdo de ese día, el día en que más sufrí, no solo por mí, sino también por mi padre y todo el daño que esa situación le ocasionó a mi madre. Ese día, que sé y estoy segura, jamás olvidaré, no tenía y aún no tengo duda de ello. Tantos años que han pasado aun así lo recuerdo tan perfectamente, nunca olvidaré ni un solo detalle…

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente para alejar mi mente de aquellos repugnantes recuerdos y me dejé caer una vez más en la cama mientras trataba de tranquilizarme por completo.

 **Nota de autora: Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, se que está muy corto y aburrido, pero realmente me gustaría** **que le dieran una oportunidad a mi historia y me hicieran saber su opinión, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado de su breve lectura.**

 **¡Muchos saludos!**


	3. 2: Una mañana como muchas otras

2\. Una mañana como muchas otras

Maldita sea.

Que cansada estaba, todavía necesitaba dormir un poco más, demonios. ¿Quién me mandaba a acostarme tan tarde? Bueno, en realidad nadie, pero de verdad tenía demasiada tarea y tenía que hacerla.

Los parpados me pesaban, estaba tan agotada que me tentaba la idea de faltar a la escuela aquel día, pero no. Madrugué haciendo mi trabajo de química y si falto, entonces todo mi esfuerzo no habría servido de nada. No, definitivamente no valía la pena no asistir al colegio.

Además de que no era la primera vez que en situaciones similares o más sencillas consideraba la misma opción, sin embargo jamás lo hacía, no me gustaba faltar, ya que luego se me acumulaban todas las cosas y nadie nunca era capaz de explicarme correctamente las clases o al menos decirme las asignaciones correspondientes para la próxima clase.

No, no faltaría, sería peor aún, yo de eso no tenía duda. Además de que no me gustaba para nada ser irresponsable y todavía no me gusta en lo absoluto.

— Unos segundos más no le harán daño a nadie— murmuré en voz muy baja convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

Me rendí al cansancio y cerré lentamente mis ojos, los cuales se mantenían apenas entreabiertos y caí nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Abrí mis ojos después de un pequeño rato y tenía la molesta sensación de haberlos cerrado durante unos extremadamente breves instantes, como si hubiese sido sólo un simple parpadeo. De igual forma decidí revisar cuanto tiempo había pasado, _"mejor prevenir que lamentar"_ pensé resignada.

Me volteé con pereza y miré el reloj digital que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de mi cama. Abrí mis ojos como platos en cuanto tomé el dispositivo en mis manos y observé la pequeña pantalla. Tuve que ahogar un grito de la impresión.

 _"¡Santo cielo! No puede ser posible… ¡Han pasado más de 15 minutos!" pensé_ asombrada y horrorizada mientras que a mi subconsciente casi le daba un infarto.

— ¡Mierda!— siseé mientras me levantaba de golpe de la cama, como si tuviera alguna clase de resorte en la espalda, y todo el sueño que antes me agobiaba se desvaneció completamente.

Saltaba y corría a toda velocidad por la habitación en dirección al enorme baño. Una vez allí, decidí usar mejor la ducha, ya que tomar una ducha me resultaba mucho más rápido, al menos a mí.

Abrí la regadera a toda prisa y gradué el agua para que se fuera calentando mientras me quitaba el pijama. Me desvestí más rápido que inmediatamente y me metí de un salto en la ducha sin molestarme si quiera en cerrar bien la puerta corrediza y transparentosa.

 _"¡Diablos!"_ pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño gritito increíblemente agudo. ¡El agua estaba helada!

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!— gruñí con frustración mientras me congelaba bajo el gran chorro de agua totalmente fría.

Los dientes me castañeaban a más no poder. Obviamente el agua aún no se había calentado del todo _"No me digas"_ recalcó mi subconsciente divertido, nótese el sarcasmo, lo ignoré sabiendo que tenía razón y seguí bañándome, ¿qué más daba? No podía ir peor…quizás.

Solo esperaba y suplicaba que ese día no se me fueran aplicadas todas las leyes de Murphy en la peor secuencia posible como ya era costumbre.

Me duché en tiempo récord. Salí envuelta en una toalla y me cepillé los dientes rápidamente. Corrí de nuevo hacia mi habitación, me puse mi ropa interior y busqué mi uniforme escolar. Una vez a mi alcance, lo observé con algo de desagrado. No era como que me gustase mucho pero no me quedaba otra opción, tendría que resignarme a usarlo por puras normas de la institución.

Me vestí con la ya típica camisa corta blanca manga larga con franjas verdes en los puños de la misma y una parte verde en la zona de los hombros, era un detalle estilo marinero con una raya en medio de color blanco, la tela iba acompañada por un bello listón rojo,lo único que podía decirse soportaba del uniforme, y una falda del mismo tono de verde, también demasiado corta para mi gusto. Era por esa misma razón que mandaba a hacer mis uniformes en lugar de comprarlos, pero aunque mandaba a hacerlos más largos, obviamente, siempre respetando los límites establecidos por la institución, aún me parecían exageradamente cortos.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme correctamente el uniforme, me coloqué un pequeño short ajustado verde pasto bajo la falda, sólo "por si acaso". Me puse unos largos calcetines blancos y peiné velozmente mi largo cabello café oscuro aún mojado por la ducha. Tomé mis cosas, guardé todos mis deberes y salí agitada de la habitación. Bajé volando las escaleras, literalmente...

No, en realidad no, pero bueno…ustedes me entienden, creo…

Miré distraídamente al frente y por andar pensando en tonterías casi me caí por las escaleras, Realmente estuvo cerca, fue por pura suerte que no lo hice como otros días en los cuales el karma estuvo un poco más presente. Sonreí con cierta satisfacción _"!Así es, escaleras! Hoy no podrán conmigo"_ pensé eufórica por mi ventura aquel día. Terminé de bajar los últimos escalones de un salto y corriendo me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Estaba pasando por el gran salón cuando repentinamente resbalé con la condenada alfombra y de milagro no me estampé los dientes contra la mesa de vidrio que se encontraba en el centro de esta.

¡Maldición!

Odiaba que mi casa fuera tan grande, era como estar en un jodido laberinto. Respiré profundamente como pude.

Por fin estaba llegando a mi destino:

La cocina.

Me detuve torpemente en seco justo centímetros antes de chocar contra la pared. " _Ufff por poco, de seguro dejaba la cara ahí enterrada"_ pensé algo divertida mirando el muro con la respiración agitada. Traté de calmarme un poco mientas apoyaba mis manos sobre mis rodillas y jadeaba como si acabase de correr un jodido maratón, aunque técnicamente hice algo parecido.

Escuché un ruido proveniente de la cocina y levanté la cabeza.

Sonreí cuando la observé cocinando tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una infantil canción que recordaba, solía cantármela hace varios años cuando estaba triste o asustada a causa de un mal, y era tan sólo una niña pequeña.

 **Nota de autora:** **¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, también extremadamente corto pero al menos algunas palabras más largo que el anterior. Este al igual que el otro se me hacen algo aburridos, ya que es como una introducción sobre quién es Akira y como es ella, espero que no les moleste y no dejen de leer por eso. En esta ocasión traté de ponerle algo de gracia al asunto pero creo que me salió patético, me gustaría saber que opinan y que me hicieran saber si lo que escribo les agrada o si les gustaría que cambiara algo. Al propósito, todo lo que se encuentre entre comillas (") y en letra cursiva son pensamientos de Akira. Muchas gracias por las lecturas, que aunque son pocas me hacen muy feliz, gracias.**

 **Para quienes no hayan escuchado hablar nunca de ellas. Las leyes de Murphy son un conjunto de leyes basadas todas en un principio empírico que trata de explicar los hechos acontecidos en todo tipo de ámbitos, a grandes rasgos, se basa en la frase siguiente:**

 **"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"**

 **Si lo sé, muy pesimista jajaja. Bien, eso es todo, no les quito más tiempo. Nuevamente gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, se los agradezco muchísimo.**

 **¡Muchos saludos!**


	4. 3: El principio del fin Parte I

3\. El principio del fin. Parte I

Ella era mi querida "nana". Una mujer con descendencia alemana de mediana edad, tenía el cabello liso, corto, rubio y muy canoso, poseía unos preciosos ojos oscuros pero brillantes y una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa.

Me giré lentamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no desconcentrarla de su trabajo, caminé con sigilo un par de pasos dispuesta irme a esperar a que terminase de hacer el desayuno en la mesa. Mas mi precaución no sirvió de mucho, me detuve automáticamente cuando su voz tranquila resonó por toda la habitación.

— Felicitaciones, querida— me volteé a observarla esperando sus burlas con una ceja alzada, nunca se le escapaba nada a esa mujer—. Hoy has hecho un nuevo récord corriendo hasta acá sin caerte por las escaleras…como de costumbre— dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro sin molestarse siquiera en mirarme.

Reí. Lo sabía. Estaba más que claro que disfrutaba mofarse de mí. Ya era una costumbre por lo que decidí seguirle el juego.

— Si, es verdad— alardeé acercándome a ella—. Lo que pasa es que al parecer hoy tuvieron piedad de mi— respondí irónicamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me miró un momento de reojo mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza divertida.

— Hoy te has levantado un poco tarde... — comentó de pronto algo preocupada a la vez que servía el desayuno en sus respectivos platos— ¿Quieres qué te lleve a la escuela?— me preguntó mientras llevaba mi desayuno a la isla de mármol color crema con detalles negros que se encontraba a un costado de la gran cocina.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté algo sorprendida y descolocada, no entendía como pretendía hacer tal cosa—. No. Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario— respondí rápidamente ignorando mi desconcierto—. Hoy ya tienes muchas cosas por pendientes por hacer. En la noche te vas de viaje y tienes que preparar todas tus cosas desde ahora, además de que hoy tienes cita con el dentista...— comencé a explicar mientras recopilaba toda la información en mi cabeza.

Por su rostro pude notar que le había desagradado en cierta forma mi rechazo, por lo que habló congruentemente buscando que me comprendiera. La verdad es que no me gustaba "rechazar" su amabilidad pero esta vez realmente lo veía necesario. Me senté en un pequeño taburete color blanco decorado con bordes color ámbar y negro frente a mi desayuno luego de que ella me hiciera un gesto con la cabeza indicando que iniciara a comer.

Tomé los cubiertos y abrí la boca para continuar hablando pero ella se me adelantó.

— Pero yo podría hacerlo...— insistió haciendo una mueca.

 _"Ay no"_ pensé con cierto fastidio.

Ya sabía yo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, siempre había sido muy terca, pero por más que intentara convencerme no lo conseguiría, no pensaba ceder... al menos no aquel día. Normalmente ella me engatusaba de una manera tan sorprendente que me hacía hacer cosas que jamás en mi estúpida vida creí que haría. Era tan molesto.

Por mi parte, mi respuesta era más que obvia. Un hermoso y rotundo:

— No— negué de forma instantánea—. Si me llevas, no llegarás a tiempo a tu cita y no quiero que la pierdas por mi culpa— me justifiqué justo antes de darle un bocado a mi majestuoso desayuno.

Todo sabía de maravilla, me preparó unas tostadas con jalea de fresa y mora, y unos huevos revueltos, ese día decidí acompañar la comida con un café con leche en lugar de té, ese día especialmente necesitaba de cafeína, el sueño acumulado de verdad que estaba matándome, sentía que en cualquier momento caería en coma.

— No importa, de seguro que podré conseguir otra cita para mañana si llamo temprano…— aseguró de manera desinteresada haciendo gestos con su mano.

Su respuesta me sorprendió tanto que me atraganté con el café. La miré con la más pura cara de sorpresa mientras tocía como si mi vida dependiera de ello y me daba "golpecitos" en el pecho.

Realmente no me esperaba esa contestación. ¡¿Cómo diablos pretendía hacer tal cosa si se iba esa misma puñetera noche?!

— ¿Mañana?— casi escupí la pregunta una vez que me recompuse.

Sólo en ese momento noté que ella me estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda con gesto apenado, yo simplemente no podía esconder mi desconcierto. Dejé la taza de café sobre la mesa y la miré de nuevo con el ceño muy fruncido, de seguro que visto desde lejos parecía que tuviera una uniceja.

Ella permaneció callada. No obtuve una respuesta que no fuera silencio por su parte.

— ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso mañana si te vas hoy?— lo intenté de nuevo sólo que esta vez lo hice en un tono más pausado, como si habláramos idiomas diferentes y a ella le costara entenderme.

— Bueno, mi niña. Lo que pasa es que...— se detuvo un instante con aire pensativo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, parecía que no tuviera argumentos y no supiera que decirme, yo me limité a esperar atenta su contestación. Dejó con lentitud algunos trastos sucios en el fregadero y tomó asiento a mi lado con su desayuno—…Creo que he decidido no irme y quedarme aquí contigo— finalizó con una diminuta sonrisa.

Abrí mucho mis ojos. _"¿Qué?"_ pensé incrédula _"¿Quedarse aquí…conmigo?"_ repetí en mi mente con cierto asombro. Es decir, no era primera vez que me quedaba sola en casa, a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto hacerlo y ella lo sabía. Principalmente lo que no entendía era la razón que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión, no habían días festivos cerca, había un buen clima, no habían eventos cercanos y mi cumpleaños aún no llegaba, entonces, ¿por qué querer quedarse aquí?

Lo que me había dicho en cierta forma me molestaba un poco pero a la vez hacía que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Debía admitir que si me sentía algo vacía e insegura por dentro con sólo pensar en que ella se iría por algo más que un par de días, pero la soledad también me gustaba y aunque me sintiera mejor con su compañía me sentía más cómoda estando únicamente conmigo misma de vez en cuando.

Una alegría me invadió al pensar en que esa gran mujer, a la que quería casi como a una madre, deseara hacer algo así por mí, pues yo sabía que ese viaje le hacía mucha ilusión y significaba mucho para ella, pero a pesar de eso quería permanecer conmigo, cosa que, aunque en el fondo anhelaba no estaba bien.

Ella planeaba a visitar a su hijo, y cuando digo hijo hablo a su verdadero hijo, no de mi o lo que ella me considerara, pues yo no lo era, yo no era su hija y ella era su madre no la mía, por desgracia. En realidad, yo no era nada suyo, bueno, técnicamente era su jefa pero eso no entraba en la cuestión, el punto era que el hecho de que lo cambiara a él, su único y legítimo hijo, por mí, no era para nada justo y mucho menos correcto.

No, definitivamente no iba a consentir tal decisión.

Iba a decirle que aquello era ridículo y que no dijera más estupideces pero de mi boca no lograban salir las palabras, mejor dicho, las palabras no querían salir. Ella me miraba de una manera tan dulce y decidida que no me atreví a decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente.

No quería que interpretara mis palabras como una indirecta para que se marchara y mucho menos quería que eso pasara cuando la única razón por la que se quería permanecer allí era por mí... para no dejarme sola, y aunque quería realmente una parte de mi deseara que se quedara conmigo, no podía hacerle eso, ni a ella ni a su hijo, eso hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte.

Su hijo Kenshin cumplía años dentro de tres días y Nora, mi nana, cumplía el día siguiente, yo ya le había su regalo días antes, y es que no había podido contenerme, así que se lo entregué una vez lo tuve listo y le dije que no lo abriera hasta el día de su cumpleaños pero ella insistió tanto en hacerlo alegando que quería que yo estuviera presente en ese momento que al final terminé accediendo…como de costumbre.

Definitivamente por su rostro iluminado y sonriente a la hora de abrir su obsequio podía decir con toda seguridad que le había encantado. Le compré un colgante y unos aretes a juego de oro blanco con el símbolo de una flor de loto, su favorita, estaba delineada en detalles plateados y dorados. Le entregué la joyería en una pequeña cajita color crema con un lazo verde pasto, su color favorito. Sabía que le gustaría, también le escribí una carta un "poco" larga en donde le expresaba todo mi cariño hacia ella y le hacía llegar mis mejores deseos, pero en esta ocasión no caí en su manipulación y no le permití abrir el sobre impoluto de cartulina blanca en donde estaba la carta.

Le dije que no la leyera hasta la mañana de su cumpleaños para que así fuera especial. Es por todo esto resumidamente que sé que sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle que se quedara aquí cuando desde hace años, más específicamente, desde que se casó su hijo y se mudó que no pasan su cumpleaños juntos.

Por más que yo quisiera que pasara ese tan especial para ella conmigo, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre a lo largo de los años, no podía hacerle eso, no era tan…desalmada como para eso. También le di un regalo que quería que le entregara a su hijo de mi parte, era algo simple: una botella Ferrer Bobet, que si no recuerdo mal era un famoso vino tinto español, realmente al momento de comprar el regalo no estaba para nada segura, En ese entonces era menor de edad así que no sabía mucho de licores, además de que como por esa misma razón yo no tenía permitido comprarlo tuve que pedirle a Nora que lo hiciera por mí.

Kenshin y yo no nos habíamos visto muchas veces, pero él siempre fue muy amable y amistoso conmigo. Nos llevábamos excelente.

— Nora, no quiero que desperdicies esta oportunidad por mi culpa, sabes que esta vez tuviste suerte de que mis padres te dejaran irte por tanto tiempo estando yo sola, y hace muchos años que no celebran su cumpleaños juntos tú y tu hijo y yo no quiero que pierdas las oportunidades que te está dando la ocasión sólo por complacerme a mí— expliqué luego de un largo suspiro con algo de ternura en mi voz.

Yo sólo quería que ella entendiera, que supiera que estaría bien, no quería que se sintiera atada mí ni nada parecido pero tampoco quería que creyera que la estaba echando o que prefería estar sin ella, pues, ella era muy importante para mí, siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba.

—… Si quieres puedes considerar tu viaje como unas mini-vacaciones. Es lo justo— añadí con rapidez para ser aún más convincente.

Ella en teoría no tenía vacaciones jamás y no por el hecho de que yo no se las diera, sino por el hecho de ella siempre prefirió quedarse conmigo en casa, simplemente para ella eran como "vacaciones en el trabajo". Esos días trabaja menos y salía más a disfrutar de cosas sencillas y simples, pero para mí era como si de igual forma trabajara ya que siempre que lo hacía era conmigo, lo cual quería decir que técnicamente estaba "cumpliendo" su función de "niñera", además estaba el asunto de mis padres, ellos particularmente solo le otorgaban descansos cuando la mano derecha de mi padre, Bruno, estaba presente en casa para quedarse a cuidar de mi o en algunos casos muy especiales, cuando alguno de ellos o ambos iban a visitarme milagrosamente, cosa que casi nunca sucedía por lo que, en resumen, ella nunca podía disfrutar de unos días tranquilos de descanso.

La observé fijamente y con solo ver su cara ya podía deducir sus intenciones de seguir con aquello.

Suspiré para mis adentros.

Esa discusión duraría largo rato…

 **Nota de la autora: Hola, bueno, primero que nada discúlpenme, sé que tardé bastante, pero había estado muy ocupada, y aún lo estoy, para adelantar está muy aburrida introducción dividí este capítulo en dos partes, la segunda la publicaré dentro de unos días, planeo actualizar semanalmente y trataré de extender un poco más los capítulos, espero haberlo logrado un poco con esto. Segundo, mil y un gracias por las lecturas de verdad, me pone muy contenta ver que algunas personas lo leen, así que ¡gracias!. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	5. 4: El principio del fin Parte II

4\. El principio del fin. Parte II

— Pero, pequeña..., ¿no te vas a sentir muy sola? , es decir, Bruno no va a poder volver a casa hasta dentro de unas semanas más o más, quizás dos meses...—siguió insistiendo mientras hacía gestos con las manos y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual conmigo.

Suspiré estresada.

 _"¿Es qué acaso esta mujer no entiende?, ¿qué le cuesta hacerlo? Claro, aparte de nada"_ pensé con frustración apretándome con fuerza el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos,

¿Tanto le costaba hacerme caso? Ella salía beneficiada de todo esto al fin y al cabo.

—Yo…, no quiero abandonarte— soltó en un suspiro finalmente con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Abrí los ojos lentamente ante su respuesta, más no la miré, no necesitaba hacerlo. Medité un poco su comentario y de una firma extraña e incomprensible me resultó vagamente gracioso. _"¿Abandonarme?... ¿Por qué piensa eso?"_ me cuestioné mentalmente. Recordando sus palabras, aparté mi mano de mi cara y la mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿Quién ha dicho que me abandonaría o que yo lo consideraría así?

Si alguien siempre había estado ahí para mí en cualquier situación y de manera completamente incondicional era ella, yo era incapaz de pesar o sentir que era abandonada por su persona, simplemente me resultaba ridículo. No exageraba cuando decía que ella era la única persona que siempre había estado conmigo y que pensara que por irse un par de días iba a sentir que me dejaba, era estúpido, tal vez sea cruel considerarlo así, pero así lo considero y así lo consideré.

Reí para mis adentros aún sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. _"¿Abandonar?…, qué tontería."_

— Nana, escúchame... —tomé sus manos entre las mías buscando que mirara—, yo te quiero muchísimo, ¿entiendes? Tu compañía me encanta, eso no lo dudes pero...— suspiré—, no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí por algo como eso. Yo estaré bien, eso tenlo por seguro— mencioné con el tono de una niña que busca el perdón por alguna travesura cometida—. Además, esta no va a ser la primera vez que me quede sola en casa, o ¿sí?— cuestioné alzando una ceja, ella sólo sacudió lentamente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-. Bien. Esto es lo que vas a hacer: irás a visitar a tu hijo y los dos se divertirán mucho y la pasarán bien, ¿vale?— le brindé una diminuta sonrisa reconfortante, prácticamente aquello era una petición, quería que se sintiera libre de hacer lo que quisiera, lo que la hiciera feliz.

Ahora si estaba casi completamente segura de que accedería. Ella podía ser una persona muy insistente, pero yo podía serlo aún más, siempre que quería podía ser muy persuasiva. No respondió al instante, pero con lentitud una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Vale— dijo finalmente volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento como si nada hubiese pasado—. Ahora, apúrate y acábate el desayuno rápido que se te hace tarde.

—Sí. En seguida, capitana— respondí con fastidio poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sin perder mi sonrisa, odiaba y amaba cuando se ponía así de mandona. Nunca nadie podía con ella.

— Muy graciosa, Akira— me riño con desdén pero sin ningún rastro de severidad—. Por cierto, muchas gracias, cielo— añadió con dulzura.

No tenía necesidad de preguntarle nada, por su mirada sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Me quedé mirándola durante unos instantes más imaginándome como hubiera sido mi vida sin la presencia de aquella maravillosa mujer.

— Vamos, date prisa. ¿Qué estás esperando?... ¿Petróleo?— preguntó burlona cuando notó que no hacia movimiento alguno por terminar de comer y que seguía observándola fijamente sin razón aparente.

— ¿Podría?— cuestioné con mal disimulada diversión haciendo hasta lo imposible por no reír de la situación tan cambiante. ¿Cómo habíamos pasado de aquel tema tan melancólico a esta discusión?

— No seas ridícula, niña— dijo dándome un golpecito en la nunca—. Mueve esa mandíbula rápido y termina de desayunar— ordenó mientras me miraba con fingida seriedad.

No pude más que negar con la cabeza y reír antes de atacar con efusividad a mi desayuno, pues moría de hambre al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón.

El resto desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, bueno, al menos el resto de los segundos que duro. Me puse morada de lo rápido que comía, si acaso y con mucha suerte masticaba los alimentos que ingería, ni siquiera me tome el gusto de saborearlos correctamente.

Una vez que terminé de beber de la taza de café me levanté de un salto, cogí todas mis cosas y corrí hacia la puerta principal mientras gritaba:

— ¡Adiós, nos vemos esta noche!— me despedí sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta a toda prisa, ya era muy tarde— ¡Recuerda que te acompañaré al aeropuerto!— exclamé mientras buscaba la llave correcta aún corriendo.

— ¡Akira, espera!— escuché que gritó a lo lejos.

Me detuve abruptamente y me giré en su dirección buscando entre las cientos de llaves la de la puerta, cuando la conseguí posé mis ojos en ella. Si me llamaba debía ser por algo importante.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté extrañada, ella no era de las que salían con estas cosas a última hora.

— ¿No se te olvida algo… muy importante?— cuestionó acercándose a mí con una sonrisita que me decía que ella sabía algo que yo no.

Alcé una ceja ante su insinuación. No me imaginaba que se me podría estar olvidando.

— No creo— arrugué la frente—. Ya guardé los deberes y evidentemente traigo todo encima— aseguré pensativa mientras evaluaba mi vestimenta e intentaba recordar si había guardado todo anoche, y efectivamente, así era.

— ¿Segura?— insistió con picardía, bufé ante su actitud tan infantil.

— Venga va— me quejé realizando un gesto de exasperación con las manos—. Ya déjate de rodeos y dime lo que sabes— me crucé de brazos mirándola con seriedad, sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza lentamente— Oh, vamos. ¡Suéltalo de una vez!— gruñí desesperada, esto era el colmo. Se me había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela y encima mi niñera se negaba en revelarme una, al parecer, "muy valiosa" información— Anda, ¿qué esperas? Empieza a cantar ya— espeté frustrada frunciendo ahora los labios .

Levantó lentamente la mano derecha y con el dedo índice, el único que estaba erguido, negó lentamente moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha.

— Oh no, fierecilla. Cálmate— siseó poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, colocando los brazos en jarra—. Esa no es la forma adecuada de pedir las cosas, no recuerdo haberte educado de esa manera— replicó con gesto serio, regañándome como se le regaña a un niño que hizo algo indebido.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos

No podía estar hablando enserio, ¿verdad? _"Definitivamente, esto tiene que ser una broma"_ me aseguré ante lo estúpido de la situación. Debía de estar bromeando seguro, no encontraba otra explicación más lógica que esa. "… _No puede estar riñéndome en serio por no usar los modales, no ahora ¿cierto? ¡Ya no tengo cinco años!"_

— Estas de broma, ¿verdad? Tienes que estarlo, por favor, dime que estas de broma— dije en tono de súplica juntando ambas manos frente a mi como si fuera a rezar. No contestó, sólo se limitó a observarme diciéndome sin palabras que dejara de comportarme como una niña—. Entonces…, ¿si lo dices en serio? — hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Di un gran suspiro cerrando los ojos.

 _"Está bien, me rindo"_ pensé mientras mentalmente agitaba un banderín blanco en señal de rendición y mi subconsciente levantaba un cartel, en el que decía: [Nora 1- Akira 0].Si así es como quería jugar, entonces así jugaríamos. Después de todo, el destino parecía querer que a ambas cediéramos en algo aquel día.

—Muy bien, lo admito. He sido muy grosera, lo siento— murmuré levantando las manos en señal de derrota. Su gesto se suavizó pero continuaba viéndome expectante—. Y...no debí hablarte así… Ahora, _por favor_ , ¿podrías decirme que es eso tan importante que se me olvidó y que tu si recuerdas?— supliqué recalcando las palabras "por favor", quería saber la respuesta de inmediato, ya me había cansado de todo eso, ni pensar que discutíamos así casi a diario…Ufff

Sonrío triunfante y asintió encantada. Puse los ojos en blanco inconscientemente deseando que acabase con ello ya y pudiera partir a mi destino finalmente.

— ¡Jovencita! —exclamó con tono de voz irritado llamándome la atención por mi gesto — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hacer eso mientras una persona habla es de muy mala educación?— me reprendió señalándome con su dedo acusadora

— Emmm….No lo sé, ¿muchas?— susurré con una gran sonrisa tratando de aliviar la situación.

Me ha repetido eso millones de veces como si fuera una especie de ritual, ya que tengo la mala costumbre de hacerlo constantemente. ¿Nunca se cansaba de decírmelo? Pues, entonces yo tampoco me cansaría nunca de escucharla. Ya era hasta divertido

— ¡Akira!— gritó echando humo por las orejas.

No pude evitar reírme pero al ver su expresión que denotaba sus deseos de asesinarme, decidí contenerme y fingir algo seriedad.

— Tranquila, nana. Bájale a esos humos— dije moviendo las manos ligeramente de arriba abajo, indicándole que se calmara—. Es verdad, tienes razón en eso también, lamento mucho haberlo hecho…. ¿Me disculpas?— cuestioné lo último remplazando mi resignación con fingida inocencia.

Exhaló abruptamente, pero luego me sonrió. Yo sólo alcé una ceja ante su cambió repentino de actitud… _"Que bipolar"_

—Claro, disculpas aceptadas— me pellizcó la mejilla con cariño—. Ahora, ¿no te parece que el día de hoy cumplía alguien muy especial para ti?— preguntó y esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que me diera cuenta de la situación…todos sus comentarios e insinuaciones tenían sentido en aquel instante:

No pude más que abrir mis ojos de par en par al recordar que día era.

 _"¡Mierda!"_ me cacheteé mentalmente.

—…Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome…— susurré horrorizada de que mi nana hubiera tenido que recordármelo en lugar de haberlo hecho yo por mi misma, ¿y qué si ella no hubiese podido recordármelo a tiempo?

Por Dios, que horror…

¡Qué mala amiga soy!

 **Nota de autora:** **Hola, bueno, aquí esta el capítulo finalmente, como pudieron notar finalmente llegó el final de esta muy pesada "introducción" gracias a Dios, lamento mucho si los aburrí con esto, ya a partir del próximo cap hará aparición un factor muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia y el anime/manga, ¿alguien sabe cuál es?, pues así es, hablo del famoso pozo devorador de huesos y con esto puedo decirles que falta poco para que haga aparición nuestro adorado protagonista masculino, mientras, espero que hayan disfruten de su lectura. De verdad, espero de corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, traté de hacerlo algo largo y ameno. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leen mi historia, verdaderamente muchísimas gracias, sus lecturas, aunque son muy pocas me hacen feliz, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión no me quejo, me siento satisfecha. Como ya dentro de poco harán aparición personajes, ambientes, etc…, pertenecientes al anime Inuyasha, quiero hacer la aclaratoria, como hacen todos, que este maravilloso anime no me pertenece, sino a la increíble** **Rumiko Takahashi, sólo algunos personajes son de mi invención, el resto le pertenece a ella, este fanfic está elaborado sin fines de lucro. Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. 5: El misterioso templo Higurashi

5\. El misterioso templo Higurashi

— ¡Mierda y más mierda!— exclamé con frustración lanzando bruscamente mi bolso al suelo y comenzando a correr hacia las malditas e interminables escaleras que, por desgracia, eran las únicas que daban a mi habitación.

— ¡Oye!— la escuché gritar a mis espaldas ligeramente sorprendida por mi vocabulario—. No uses esas malas palabras, jovencita. Yo no te enseñé eso— exclamó luego en tono de reproche.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente ante aquello con un deje de diversión. Nora solía repetirme eso todo el tiempo, ya que tenía y aún tengo el mal hábito de usarlas con mucha, pero mucha, frecuencia. Ella decía que se veía horrible que una mujer usara ese tipo de lenguaje pero la verdad es que a mí me daba igual; mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. Definitivamente con ella mis días nunca eran aburridos, la echaría muchísimo de menos.

— ¡Lo siento!— canturreé en voz alta aferrándome con fuerza al barandal de las escaleras para comenzar a ascender por ellas tratando de no resbalar, aunque más bien parecía que estaba trepándolas como una especie de chimpancé.

Subí a mi habitación a toda prisa y abrí la puerta con desesperación. Quién me viese en aquel momento pensaría al instante que era una drogadicta en rehabilitación que llevaba meses sin tomar o fumar nada, pues parecía realmente una maniática necesitada. Como no recordaba ni por asomo en donde demonios había escondido el regalo, tuve que hacer un horrible desorden, lancé por los aires todo lo que se me cruzaba en frente hasta que por fin di con la alargada caja en la que guardaba el obsequio de Kagome, sonreí triunfante mientras jadeaba levemente una vez que la sostuve entre mis manos.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente que había comprado su presente varios meses antes de que llegara la fecha esperada. Como ella solía ir mucho a casa necesitaba mantener su regalo bien oculto para que no lo encontrara ni por casualidad, después de todo, era una sorpresa. Lo que no tenía planeado era que luego de tanto tiempo olvidara yo misma donde lo había guardado. Resultó estar en una caja perteneciente a una piscina inflable que se encontraba escondida dentro de una maleta para viajes, la cual estaba debajo de mi cama por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, jamás sabré en que estaba pensando cuando la puse allí. Y es que, ¿a quién se le ocurría esconder algo como eso en un lugar así? Realmente no tengo idea y en aquel entonces aún menos.

Si era sincera el regalo de Kagome no era la gran cosa, bueno, quizás si un poco, todo dependía de la cara con la que se mirara. Ya que era su cumpleaños número quince quería que su regalo fuera ciertamente algo especial, por lo que, además de escribirle una carta, que más bien era similar a un testamento de muerte, le compré un elegante vestido plateado, ya que sabía que ella tenía desde hacía varios meses, unos tacones que iban a la perfección con él. En la caja también habían un par de aretes de oro, un prendedor para el cabello y un pequeño colgante, toda la joyería estaba hecha del mismo material y los aretes y el prendedor tenían incrustadas pequeñas perlas blancas moldeadas en cuadrados con las puntas redondeadas.

El obsequio era algo ostentoso y costoso, lo sabía y lo admitía ciertamente, pero en aquel momento me pareció adecuado y no considere que fuera para tanto, sin mencionar que aquello, para mí, no significaba nada económicamente hablando. El colgante, por otro lado, consistía en una series de tiras delgadas y relucientes que se unían en ambos extremos formando uno solo, en este punto era donde estaban situados los detalles aperlados que poseían las otras piezas de joyería, tenía un cuadrado mediano en cada extremo y aunque todo aquello sonara muy aparatoso, realmente lucía bastante sencillo, no se veía como algo tan extravagante o exótico. Conociéndola como la conocía, le gustaría el regalo o al menos eso esperaba.

Una vez que tuve la dichosa caja bajo mi poder, corrí nuevamente escaleras abajo, el único aspecto que diferenció aquel descenso con el que había tenido anteriormente, fue que en esa ocasión no tuve tanta suerte como la primera vez, las escaleras no tuvieron "piedad" de mí.

Justo cuando mi pequeño pie tocó el último escalón, la suela de mi zapato escolar se deslizó bruscamente hacia adelante con rapidez sin previo aviso, ocasionando que por inercia y aplicación de las leyes gravitacionales, cayera de golpe al suelo, impactando principalmente sobre mis partes posteriores, para que luego de eso mi cabeza golpeara con el último escalón de madera de roble pulida y reluciente.

Apreté los dientes y los puños con vigor e impotencia luego de emitir un quejido lastimero y una gran maldición. _"Demonios"_ pensé frustrada soltando un bufido, ¿acaso era posible qué existiera alguien más distraído y desastroso que yo? Sinceramente lo dudaba en demasía, era casi imposible. Y es que, ¡por Dios Santo! Que torpe era. Realmente era algo inaudito, acababa de tropezarme con tanta fuerza y de una manera tan, pero tan, ridícula y vergonzosa que estaba segura de que no podría sentarme bien en más de una semana.

Comencé a incorporarme lentamente entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca causa del daño que había recibido mi pobre cuerpo, y como si no fuera suficiente, el golpe en mi cabeza me había comenzado a causar una fastidiosa jaqueca

— Auch— gemí bajito por el dolor y el malestar que me ocasionó levantarme del frío suelo.

Sostuve la caja con mi mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a sobar con delicadeza mi poco agraciado trasero lastimado, dolía mucho, incluso más que mi cabeza a pesar de ser más delicada teóricamente hablando. De seguro que aquella estúpida caída me había dejado algún hematoma en la piel.

Caminé despacio con rostro afligido mientras observaba como Nora me esperaba junto a la gran puerta de madera, la cual ya se encontraba abierta. En cuanto vio mi expresión y el movimiento que ejercía mi mano sobre mis posaderas, cerró los ojos muy sonriente, a la vez que comenzaba a negar levemente con la cabeza.

Como siempre, mi desgracia le hacía gracia, valga la redundancia.

— ¿Te has caído de nuevo?— me preguntó realmente divertida mientras comenzaba a reír ya sabiendo la respuesta—. De verdad que tú no tienes remedio, pequeña— añadió viéndome con dulzura acercándose a mí un par de pasos —…Al menos hoy no te rompiste nada— comentó estirando su mano en mi dirección para proceder a acariciar mi cabello con suavidad luego de haberme inspeccionado con la mirada.

— Oh, nana. Calla ya— gruñí infantilmente haciendo algo similar a un puchero y cruzándome de brazos como si estuviera enfadada, pero realmente la situación me parecía tan estúpidamente ridícula que me daban ganas de reír como ella hacia justo en ese momento, es decir, como una completa desquiciada—. Oye, no te rías. No es divertido— reclamé observándola "partirse", casi literalmente, de risa

Me observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya dejando de reír, yo sólo le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mis cosas, las cuales seguían regadas en el suelo. Me agaché un poco para recogerlas y cada vez que mi inclinaba hacia abajo sentía una gran punzada de dolor en mi maltratado culo.

Rodé los ojos, aquel malestar realmente me iba a resultar un fastidio.

— Vamos, Akira. No sea aguafiestas— dijo en un bufido mientras me pellizcaba los cachetes sólo para molestarme aún más y hacerme sonreír—. ¿Por qué te pones así si sabes qué lo que te digo es cierto?— cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara que me indicaba que en segundos soltaría un comentario destinado a mofarse de mí a lo grande. Que tu nana se riera de ti en tu cara era realmente denigrante, en ocasiones como esa ella podía llegar a resultar mucho más infantil que yo a pesar de su edad—. ¿O acaso debo recordarte aquella vez, hace unos años, en la qué te caíste estúpidamente escaleras abajo por andar inventado? ¡Recuerdo que en esa ocasión te dislocaste el brazo y casi te rompes una pierna! Claro, eso sin mencionar como quedó tu pobre rostro— se burló mientras aguantaba olímpicamente las inmensas ganas de reír que, yo estaba segura, tenía. Mi semblante para ese momento era inexpresivo y únicamente la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, verdaderamente muy pocos amigos—. Y además de eso, también destruiste con tu cuerpo la antigua mesa de vidrio que estaba en el centro de la sala. Realmente una lástima, esa era mi favorita— añadió con una profunda y muy mal actuada "tristeza" para luego simular que se secaba una lágrima de su ojo derecho.

La miré como preguntándole "Nora… ¿Es enserio?" ¿Cuándo tenía planeado dejar de burlarse de mí? Y por si fuera poco, había que agregarle el hecho de que era una exagerada. ¡Por Dios, la mesa de centro que teníamos en aquel momento era exactamente igual a la anterior!

— Ja… ja… ja— me reí falsamente de forma muy pausada entre cada "risa"—. Muy graciosa, Nora— mascullé entre dientes en voz baja fingiendo estar ofendida, pero claramente no podía estarlo, ella decía la verdad, sin mencionar que en el fondo aquella situación me resultaba de lo más divertida.

Suspiré profundamente negando con la cabeza mientras recordaba ese momento….

Era una chiquilla muy traviesa, bueno, ni tan chiquilla, tan solo habían pasado cerca de cuatro años de aquello para ese entonces. Mi querido hermano había ido a casa de visita para que pasáramos parte de las vacaciones de verano juntos, se quedó con nosotros un par de semanas pero al momento de irse, olvidó su patineta en la habitación de huéspedes, habitación que él había ocupado durante su estadía con nosotros. Un día mientras vagueaba aburrida por la casa, buscando algo entretenido que hacer, la encontré y rápidamente me puse a jugar con ella, me deslizaba por todo el pasillo con precaución, dado que no sabía usarla y prácticamente me deslizaba sentada sobre ella, repentinamente observé las escaleras y se me ocurrió una "brillante" idea acompañada de una sonrisilla traviesa. Casi al instante me visualicé a mí misma acostada boca abajo sobre la patineta mientras me lanzaba escalones abajo, tal y como había visto anteriormente a algunos jóvenes hacer en diferentes programas de televisión y películas

Así es, chicos. La televisión realmente es, fue y siempre será de muy mala influencia para la humanidad, a pesar de ser tan entretenida y maravillosa. El punto es que la coloqué en el borde de las escaleras y emocionada corrí a buscar a Nora para pedirle que grabara el momento, se suponía que eso sería de lo más emocionante, o al menos eso creía yo. La busqué en cada rincón y en cada habitación del segundo piso sin obtener éxito alguno, no la encontré por ningún lado, pensé que quizás estaría abajo a pesar de la hora o que probablemente había salido a comprar alguna cosa para hacer la cena. Alcé la vista al techo tratando de recordar si ella había mencionado que saldría a hacer las compras o algo por el estilo, cuando pasé mi mano por el barandal dispuesta a bajar las escaleras olvidé totalmente durante unos breves segundos que había dejado la patineta justamente ahí

Si, lo sé. Era, soy y siempre seré demasiado torpe, aunque parezca irreal y estúpido no vi el objeto y lo pisé sin más, al momento de mi pie tocar la superficie de la patineta, las ruedas de la misma giraron por impulso y el artefacto se deslizó de manera brusca, rápida e imprevista hacia adelante. Por aplicación de las leyes de Newton entre otras, mis piernas se fueron con ella hacia el frente a la vez que mi cuerpo se inclinó en dirección contraria, por otro lado, mi abdomen se mantuvo en su posición inicial, tal y como lo describían las leyes anteriormente mencionadas; dada la velocidad que poseía la patineta y mi escaso peso corporal, terminé prácticamente "despegada" del suelo durante unos instantes para luego caer de golpe sobre los escalones de espalda, al momento caer, mi brazo izquierdo golpeó con la punta de uno de los escalones por lo que terminé dislocándomelo y posteriormente, al rebotar, comencé rodar escaleras abajo hasta llegar al final, hice aquel largo trayecto a gran velocidad entre pequeños saltos, fracturas de huesos y gritos infantiles por mi parte.

Cuando estuve finalmente en el adorado suelo, seguí rodando por impulso y la aceleración ganada hasta chocar de espaldas, gracias al señor, con la famosa mesa de vidrio, mi salvación. Ya que fue ella detuvo mi caída y evitó que siguiera rodando, además de que fue ella quien recibió todo el impacto, desgraciadamente, la pobre no sobrevivió al brusco choque, puesto que se rompió en millones de pedacitos de cristal, pero al menos consiguió evitar que me rompiera algo más al seguir girando por el encerado piso como una maldita bola de bolos.

Opino que está demás decir que luego de ese accidente, quedé prácticamente vuelta mierda y casi en estado de coma; mi cara rebotó tantas veces contra el suelo que mi nariz terminó hecha puré y ciertamente rota. Gracias a Dios, nada de aquello dejó cicatriz, porque de lo contrario, estoy totalmente segura de que sería capaz de hacer llorar a los bebés con solo verme.

Reí entre dientes mientras continuaba negando levemente con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia ella con todas mis cosas ya encima.

— Akira, sabes que únicamente digo la verdad— dijo tiernamente y me acarició el pelo otra vez para tratar de "aligerar" el ambiente.

— Lo sé, nana, descuida— repliqué con voz suave disfrutando su caricia, amaba que me tocasen el cabello de aquella forma tan dulce y placentera—. Tú sabes perfectamente que de lo contrario me hubiese puesto muy peleona— comenté e hice una mueca divertida. Ella soltó una pequeña risita mientras yo depositaba un cariñoso beso en su frente en señal de despedida—. Adiós, Nora, no vemos más tarde. ¡Te quiero!— grité lo último de manera exagerada a la vez que cerraba con algo de esfuerzo la enorme puerta principal

— Yo también te quiero, mi niña— respondió de manera risueña ya al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Te estaré esperando!— la escuché exclamar aun cuando yo ya me encontraba corriendo hacia la salida que daba directo a la calle.

Oh. Si tan sólo ella hubiera sabido que de nada le serviría esperarme aquel día, de seguro le habría ahorrado muchas complicaciones y preocupaciones. Sé que le dolió irse sin despedirse de mí, pero era lo mejor ya que yo no tenía pensado volver en mucho tiempo y ella hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ver a su hijo si me hubiera esperado aquella noche.

Traspasé enérgica las grandes y gruesas rejas blancas que protegían la casa y rápidamente me encaminé a paso acelerado, casi trotando o mejor dicho, corriendo, a casa de Kagome. Sólo esperaba que con tanta distracción que había tenido aquella mañana no se me hubiese hecho muy tarde, deseaba fervientemente poder llegar a tiempo a buscarla para ir juntas al colegio o en tondo caso, darle su regalo por si consideraba la idea de no ir aquel día.

Miré repetidas veces el reloj negro de mi muñeca izquierda cuando comencé a contemplar el templo Higurashi a lo lejos, reduje un poco mi marcha, pues ya estaba algo agotada por correr tanto aquel día. Suspiré contenta cuando finalmente me hallé frente a la propiedad de los Higurashi, me sentía complacida conmigo misma, había conseguido satisfactoriamente mi objetivo, aún se podía considerar que era temprano, gracias al cielo había llegado a tiempo, quizás y con algo de suerte aún se vestía o conociéndola bien, no terminaba todavía de arreglarse.

Suspiré nuevamente con una sonrisa surcado mi rostro y seguí el poco camino que aún me quedaba por recorrer para llegar a la vivienda de mi gran amiga. Subí con calma el tramo de escaleras de piedra respirando con algo dificultad debido a la rapidez con la que había "caminado" al lugar y aspiré oxígeno profundamente mientras elevaba levemente mi pierna para trepar el último escalón que me quedaba por subir.

Una vez que estuve totalmente arriba, me dirigí calmadamente hacia la casa de los Higurashi. Pero para llegar a ella, primero pasé distraída frente al antiguo y rústico templo que cuidaba la familia de Kagome, cuando caminé cerca de él comencé a sentirme extrañamente algo incómoda, volteé a verlo de reojo inconscientemente y aunque traté, no fui capaz de prestarle atención a algo que no fuera aquel templo.

Para ser sinceros, no me gustaba mucho ese lugar, lo sabía e incluso podía sentirlo, pero no lograba recordar exactamente por qué. Solamente era capaz de asegurar que no me agradaba en lo absoluto estar cerca de él, más sin embargo, tampoco podía ignorarlo o dejar de mirarlo y simplemente pasar de largo frente a él. Siempre me había llamado, en cierta forma, la atención, pero nunca antes me había atrevido a entrar en él o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho en varios años.

Me detuve de manera involuntaria y precavida frente al templo experimentando, de pronto, una inusual sensación en el pecho, como una especie de opresión y cierto sentimiento de angustia. Repentinamente una extraña corriente de aire se formó a mí alrededor de manera agresiva.

Abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa sin entender en lo absoluto que estaba sucediendo. _"¿Qué diablos…?"_ pensé confundida y temerosa ante aquella anomalía, en serio necesitaba saber que ocurría en aquel lugar. Estaba completamente segura de que no era yo quien estaba ocasionando aquello.

Retrocedí un par de pasos dispuesta a volver por donde había venido, pero en cuestión de segundos la corriente de aire se incrementó impidiendo mi huida, la brisa a mi alrededor se fue expandiendo hasta que finalmente terminó por abrir de golpe y con brusquedad, las grandes puertas del templo que cuidaban los Higurashi y que hacia tan sólo unos momentos, permanecían cerradas.

El viento cesó de manera inmediata una vez que estas se abrieron completamente. Esperé estática unos segundos sin mover ni un músculo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo como eso, demás está decir que aquello no era normal para nada.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, me acerqué con lentitud y sumamente nerviosa al lugar sintiéndome algo consternada. Agarré con suavidad los marcos de madera que sostenían las puertas dispuesta a volver a cerrarlas y simular, no sin algo de esfuerzo, que nada había pasado allí, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza comencé a cerrarlas con delicadeza y lentitud. Cuando quedaban apenas unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambas para que estas estuvieran completamente cerradas, logré escuchar, para mi sorpresa, como una voz suave y misteriosa pronunciaba mi nombre, y por alguna incomprensible razón, tenía la ridícula y ligera sensación de que ya la había escuchado antes de algún lado…

Me quedé helada, prácticamente de "piedra" mientras todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se me erizaban al sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi nuca. Observé sorprendida y paranoica a los lados de manera discreta, a la vez que me llevaba la mano a la parte de atrás del cuello tratando de suprimir aquella horrible sensación.

 _Akira…_

Volví a escuchar a aquella voz mística llamarme en un murmullo quedo. Parecía más bien un susurro muy lejano y poseía un extraño eco que me hacía creer que esa voz sólo estaba en mi cabeza y que únicamente era producto mi imaginación, pensé en que quizás era a causa sueño o quizás por el cansancio, ¡qué iba a saber yo!

Pero en caso de que así lo fuera, entonces… ¿Por qué la escuchaba como sí procediera del interior del templo y de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo? Ni siquiera estaba segura de si aquello era posible. No parecía ser mi imaginación, pues se oía muy real pero algo así no tenía ningún sentido lógico. Realmente no sabía que pensar, ese día estaba tornándose demasiado excéntrico.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?— musité extrañada en un murmullo sin lograr descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento y sin lograr formular ninguna pregunta coherente.

Aparté pausadamente mis manos de la puerta y miré a través del pequeño espacio que había quedado entre ellas hacia el interior del templo sintiendo una curiosidad increíble. Sabía muy bien eso que decían y aún dicen de que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero al menos el gato murió sabiendo, ¿no creen? En aquel momento sólo pude pensar en que intentar averiguar que ocurría en ese tétrico lugar valdría la pena.

Respiré profundamente mientras meditaba con ojo crítico mis próximas decisiones, únicamente esperaba no arrepentirme de aquello y evidentemente ahora no lo hago, cosa que agradezco siempre. Volví a abrir las puertas del templo un poco y con cuidado me adentré en el interior del mismo cerrando las puertas sigilosamente tras de mí, no sabía exactamente porque estaban cerradas, pero lo mejor de dejarlas tal cual y como las había encontrado.

Una singular sensación de ansiedad e impotencia se comenzó a apoderar sin razón alguna de mi cuerpo, remplazando rápidamente todas las anteriores y ocasionándome un temor y un nerviosismo profundo o mejor dicho, incrementando esas sensaciones que ya desde antes tenía.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando en aquel maldito lugar?

No paraba de experimentar cambios internos en mi ser y aquello estaba comenzando a preocuparme en gran medida, no era necesario ser un erudito para saber que aquello ciertamente no estaba bien y no era para nada común.

Fue entonces cuando recordé algo muy importante, aquello que deseaba recodar pero no lo conseguía. Recordé por qué odiaba tanto aquel lugar…

La primera y última vez que pisé ese templo había sido durante mi infancia una calurosa tarde de verano. Estaba aburrida y buscando algo para "matar" el tiempo junto con Kagome, se me ocurrió merodear dentro del templo, en aquella ocasión lo que me impulsó a entrar en él había sido única y exclusivamente la curiosidad, una curiosidad que desgraciadamente estaba comenzando a sentir en aquel momento.

En resumen puedo decir qué ocurrió algo realmente similar a lo que estaba pasando en aquella segunda ocasión, a excepción de algunos pequeños detalles y que aquella vez todo ocurrió ligeramente más…"normal", si es que esa es la palabra correcta para describir ese tipo de situaciones y caracterizar ese tipo de circunstancias.

Esa vez también había escuchado a una voz llamarme con insistencia una vez que estuve en el interior del pequeño templo, y lo peor de todo era que aquella voz era la misma que precisamente estaba escuchando en aquellos instantes. En esa ocasión me sentí tan extraña y desusada que jamás quise volver, puedo asegurar que casi tuve un ataque de histeria. Recuerdo a la perfección que en ese entonces yo aún era muy pequeña, por lo que ese día no pude evitar llorar a "moco tendido" como suelen decir, del miedo.

Después de aquello sufrí por algunos meses de paranoia extrema cada vez que iba a visitar a Kagome y tenía que pasar frente al templo o simplemente cuando su abuelo lo mencionaba o hablaba de algo relacionado con él.

Otro escalofrió seguido de un salvaje estremecimiento aún más potente que el anterior recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde lo más profundo de mi estómago hasta el inicio de mi espina dorsal cuando aquella voz espiritual volvió a hablarme nuevamente. Se me secó la boca mientras la escuchaba hablar.

 _Akira, ya es hora de que vuelvas con nosotros y finamente le des un correcto uso a tú poder._

Decía suavemente la femenina voz, tragué saliva nerviosa mientras notaba que esta desaparecía poco a poco. Ese…ser o lo que sea que fuese que estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo, parecía estar junto frente a mí en cierta forma, hablándome como si supiera quien soy o al menos esa era la sensación que me daba.

Sin controlar bien mi alocada mente, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de acercarme al "origen" de aquella voz, pero yo sabía de antemano que eso no era posible pues, frente a mí, tan sólo había una especie de hueco en el suelo y unas viajes escaleras de madera eran el único medio que había para descender hasta el piso de tierra que se encontraba en el interior del agujero rectangular, y yo no estaba dispuesta a bajar. No, señor, en lo absoluto. Ni hablar.

 _…Te necesitamos…._

Murmuró una vez más con la voz ligeramente matizada de angustia y desesperación. Luego de eso, todo susurro o sonido desapareció en su totalidad, dejando al templo sumido en un profundo silencio que yo no era capaz de romper. Un completo silencio que no hacía más que darme mil y un motivos para temer aún más, dudar e incrementar la curiosidad que ya tenía, haciendo más imperiosa la inmensa y estúpida necesidad que tenía por descubrir qué o quién era la persona que hablaba y de dónde provenía aquella enigmática voz.

Quizás sólo estaba loca, pero únicamente yo lo estaba, pues, Kagome aseguraba siempre que nunca había escuchado o presenciado nada raro dentro de aquel lugar.

¿Realmente sería todo aquello producto de mi inquieta imaginación?

Podía ser, debía admitirlo. Eso explicaría a la perfección porque nada de eso tenía sentido y porque sólo yo podía escuchar todo aquello…

 **Nota de autora: ¡** **Hola!, Sé que ha pasado más de una semana y que he tardado mucho en actualizar jeje, pero tengo mis excusas. Primero que nada, ya saben que me encuentro algo ocupada, segundo: tenía algunas diligencias personales que hacer además de que tenía una flojera tan inmensa que me impedía terminar el capítulo y por último y más importante... El cap tiene poco más de 4000 palabras ¿pueden creerlo? Sin duda es lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Desgraciadamente, aunque se los prometí, en este cap no aparece el pozo devorador de huesos como tal, sino que aparece únicamente el templo, lo que pasa es que aunque quería que apareciera no pude agregarlo dado lo largo del capítulo, por lo que aparecerá en el próximo y esta vez sin falta, es un promesa. En esta ocasión no diré que lo publicaré pronto pues yo sé que no será así, lo más probable es que lo publique el viernes o sábado, ya que planeo actualizar semanalmente de ahora en adelante, disculpen, pero es el mínimo de tiempo que necesito para escribir pues me gusta tomarme mi tiempo y tenerlo todo planeado.**

 **También quiero agradecerles de manera infinita a las personas que leen mi fanfic, porque sin importar la cantidad sus lecturas me hacen feliz, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia, realmente se los agradecería un montón.** **Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y que les gustase, a mí en lo personal me gustó pero no sé ustedes, quiero agradecerle especialmente a meilynch por su comentario, de verdad muchas gracias. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido:**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Si alguien tiene alguna duda puede preguntarme lo que desee, aclaro nuevamente que el anime Inuyasha no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Disculpen si el cap tiene algún error o algo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. 6: Viajando a través del tiempo Parte I

6\. Viajando a través del tiempo. Parte I

Mi vista vagó con lentitud por todo el templo mientras trataba de buscar, con el ceño bastante fruncido, un lugar de donde posiblemente podría haber provenido aquella misteriosa voz. Si era sincera, las posibilidades de que encontrara su origen eran realmente mínimas pero al menos debía intentarlo, de lo contrario, estaba totalmente consiente de que no podría quedarme tranquila en meses o incluso años. Me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber eso.

Caminé con precaución hacia delante recordando que por un mísero momento tuve la sensación de que la voz que me hablaba estaba, en cierta forma, frente a mí, y aunque aquello aún me sonase bastante estúpido e improbable, debía intentarlo. Tragándome mis pensamientos anteriores y mis polifacéticos miedos, observé detenidamente las deterioradas escaleras frente a mí, al menos a simple vista parecían ser sólidas y estables, aspecto que logró quitarme de encima el temor que me causaba que se fueran a romper y que yo quedara atrapada ahí abajo.

Miré nuevamente el interior del "agujero" completamente indecisa e insegura de si bajar era lo más inteligente y adecuado, entrecerrando un poco los ojos logré observar, a pesar de la inminente oscuridad, lo que parecía ser el viejo pozo, si no recordaba mal. Este era algo grande y poseía una forma cuadrada, gracias al cielo y para mi completa tranquilidad, su interior se encontraba bloqueado y aislado del exterior por una gruesa cubierta de madera oscura del mismo color que el resto del pozo.

Lo analicé con una mirada suspicaz durante unos cuantos segundos meditando que hacer, cuando me fijé con más detenimiento en el suelo, logré notar como de él sobresalían unas especies de varas circulares y curvadas de color grisáceo sobresalían de él, enfoqué más mi vista, pues desconocía su naturaleza, cuando caí en cuenta de que eran esas cosas retrocedí un paso pero no fui capaz de apartar la mirada del piso. Observé durante varios segundos con asco y ciertamente horror como, levemente enterrados bajo el piso de tierra, habían… huesos.

Aquello me hizo recordar como en algunas ocasiones había escuchado al abuelo de Kagome referirse extrañamente al viejo pozo como "el pozo devorador de huesos". La verdad es que jamás había sido capaz darle sentido a sus palabras, sino hasta poco después de aquel día tan…peculiar.

Hice una exagerada mueca de repugnancia mientras dejaba observar el suelo para poder fijar mi vista en el pozo de nuevo, por unos breves segundos me pareció ver brillar, de un tenue color morado azulado, el diminuto espacio que apenas existía entre la tapa y el encaje de la misma en los bordes del pozo. Me puse alerta a la par que mis ojos se habrían un poco más de lo común, sin poder evitarlo, me quedé paralizada de nueva cuenta cuando comencé a escuchar a aquella voz femenina llamarme otra vez para mi completa desgracia.

 _Akira, ven conmigo, por favor…_

Apreté los puños queriendo patalear de frustración como una pequeña niña malcriada. Realmente me sentía a morir, sin exagerar, y es que no me podía creer que de nuevo estuviera aquella voz fantasmal hablándome.

 _"No puede ser"_ pensé con cierto fastidio mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

¿Qué no le había bastado con haberme hablado hace rato? ¿No le parecía suficiente todo el estrés que me había hecho pasar momentos atrás con su sola "presencia"?.

Respiré profundamente tratando de no entrar en desesperación y me dispuse a dar un paso al frente, pero no me atreví a hacerlo, mi pie se acercó al primer escalón de madera pero no llegó a hacer contacto con él antes de que yo lo retirara. Cerré los ojos con mucha impotencia mientras pensaba sin parar en que era una maldita cobarde, tan sólo era una patética chica con miedo a enfrentarse a lo desconocido y era por eso que no era capaz de hacerlo, porque temía arriesgarme o exponerme a algo que no conocía en lo absoluto.

— No puedo— susurré con un hilo de voz dejando escapar, con pesadez, todo el aire que anteriormente habían absorbido mis pulmones.

Si era sincera, realmente no esperaba en lo más mínimo que la voz me respondiera o que si quera me escuchara quienquiera que me estuviese hablando, simplemente había sentido la necesidad de decirlo, pues necesitaba admitirlo para mí misma, necesitaba confesar que no era capaz de atreverme a ir a ningún lado o hacer lo que sea que esa voz quisiera que hiciera, valga la redundancia.

 _Vamos, si puedes. Yo sé que sí._

Contestó casi al instante para mi completa sorpresa, no pude evitar que un pequeño sonido de exclamación escapara de mis labios. Todo aquello era sencillamente inaudito, no podía ser real, simplemente no podía. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y fruncí mis labios, de verdad que estaba completamente loca, no era posible que esa maldita voz fantasmal acabara de contestarme. Eso quería decir que además de poder hablarme también era capaz de escucharme.

 _"Oh, simplemente perfecto"_ pensé con sarcasmo, de seguro mi cabeza ya echaba humo de tanto que pensaba en una explicación lógica para todos aquellos sucesos anormales, sin obtener éxito alguno, claro está.

¿Sería en realidad tan sólo un producto de mi imaginación? Cada vez estaba viendo esa posibilidad menos probable, pero me negaba a creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo en serio.

— No, no puedo— negué repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba levemente la cabeza—. Te equivocas— aseguré a en un susurro luego de unos cuantos segundos, si era capaz de escucharme, pues que lo hiciera. Yo por mi parte, me negaba a obedecerle.

Aunque, si me ponía a analizar bien la situación…

¿Qué pasaba si todo aquello era simplemente una "trampa" o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué si sólo me estaban engañando porque me había visto la cara de idiota?

Podía ser. Después de todo, no podía permitirme confiar en nadie que estuviera fuera de mis límites. Quizás toda aquella situación simplemente era ocasionada por una condenada mujer escondida en algún lugar del habitáculo y que disfrutaba estar jugándome una mala broma.

Abrí decidida mis ojos dispuesta a marcharme del templo y olvidarlo todo, me parecía la opción más segura e inteligente. Comencé a girar mi cuerpo hacia atrás sin mucho éxito, puesto que cuando su voz volvió a resonar por el lugar sentí como, metafóricamente hablando, mis piernas se convertían en dos enormes bloques de cemento, ya que se quedaron en su lugar sin moverse ni un poco a pesar de mis deseos por salir corriendo allí.

Maldita sea, otra vez estaba "paralizada", tal y como me pasaba cada vez que escuchaba a esa "persona" hablar.

 _Akira, no tengas miedo….no más._

Mi boca se entreabrió por la sorpresa y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente debido al impacto que tuvieron esas palabras en mí, específicamente el "no más" al final de su frase. Una parte de mi sabía que "ella" no se refería exactamente al temor que me estaban ocasionando todos aquellos sucesos anormales, sino que hacía referencia a mi eterno y permanente miedo. La voz hablaba del miedo constante que sentía hacia la humanidad en general.

Demonios, todo era tan confuso. Si aquello resultaba ser una trampa o un simple truco como había pensado anteriormente, entonces… ¿Cómo es qué esa "mujer" era capaz de decirme ese tipo de cosas de esa manera?

Esa pregunta me hacía pensar en que quizás tenía razón, tal vez lo que había asegurado anteriormente no era tan erróneo como había creído…Realmente parecía que la "persona" que me hablaba me conocía y mucho. Pero aún había algo que no comprendía de todo eso. ¿En caso de qué fuera real, cómo es qué podía conocerme tan bien aquella "mujer"?

 _No temas de mí, Akira. Ya no estás sola…. Nunca más volverás a estarlo._

Sentí mis piernas flaquear ante sus palabras.

Si estaba sola y me alejaba de las personas era únicamente porque quería ¿verdad? Bueno, al menos así lo sentía yo, pero debía admitir que quizás, sólo quizás, lo hacía también como un mecanismo de "autodefensa".

 _"Si estás sola nadie puede dañarte"_ me repetía a mí misma siempre que analizaba esta situación y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

Quizás por eso siempre había impuesto barreras y establecido límites entre la mayor parte de las personas y yo. No sé si consciente o inconscientemente, sólo sé que lo hacía para protegerme a mí misma de sentir y posteriormente sufrir por ello, simplemente lo hacía para evitar traiciones, falsas amistades, rencor, envidia, odio o cualquier otro sentimiento desagradable y perjudicial que alguien de mi entorno, o incluso yo misma, pudiera llegar a sentir.

Debía admitir que, probablemente, si llegaba a sentirme sola en algunas ocasiones, pero también había que reconocer que podía llegar a disfrutar mucho la soledad. Yo estaba totalmente segura de aquello, aunque….quizás sólo lo creía así porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Dicen que uno jamás se acostumbra a la soledad, pero no es verdad. Algunas veces, inevitablemente, se convierte en tu única compañera.

Mi mente volvió a recaer en el hecho de que si me decía aquello era porque realmente sabía quién era, y cuando decía que sabía "quien era", no me refería a mi identidad, sino a lo que era y a lo que aún sigo siendo, simplemente conocía bien a mi ser, sabía leer mi esencia. Sin embargo, yo seguía sin entender como conseguía saber todo eso, ¿cómo podía saber todo lo que sentía con tan sólo hablarme?

 _"¿Acaso es capaz de leer mi alma?"_ me pregunté a mi misma colocando una mano en mi pecho como si eso fuese suficiente bloqueo como para impedir que siguiera haciéndolo, pero… ¿eso era si quiera posible?

Lo que más me dolía y me afectaba de sus palabras era que eran totalmente verdaderas, la misteriosa voz tenía toda la razón. Yo ciertamente era una persona que vivía constantemente con miedo y pánico a todo. Literalmente, todo.

Para ser más exactos, le tenía miedo a la humanidad casi en su totalidad, le temía y aborrecía con todo mi ser, a la maldita sociedad actual de mierda, esa sociedad en donde el ser humano se había convertido en la plaga más grande que podía llegar a existir y aún existe, pero a la vez era y aún es, la única salvación plausible para el mundo por más increíble, irónico y decepcionante que parezca. Tenía miedo de aquella sociedad en donde no existían los sentimientos, en donde la mayoría de sus miembros carecían de piedad, temía de aquella sociedad en la que el ser humano era capaz y aún es capaz, de hacer lo que sea por poder y dinero…Lo que sea, sin importar nada y cuando decía aquello lo decía sin exagerar, porque desgraciadamente esa era y aún es, la cruda realidad.

Me atrevía a decir que a ese tipo de personas no les importaba ni en lo más mínimo a cuantas personas tuvieran que pisar, o mejor dicho, aplastar, para lograr sus objetivos y poder conseguir todo aquello quisieran o deseasen, realmente les tenía sin cuidado la desgracia que pudieran traerle a las demás personas a su alrededor, únicamente les interesaba obtener su bienestar personal y sus propios beneficios…y eso yo lo sabía perfectamente, lo decía por experiencia propia.

Mis padres convivían y se movían constantemente entre personas como esas, y aunque sólo trataban a individuos medianamente más "decentes y elocuentes" eso no quitaba, claro está, su verdadera personalidad y esencia, de cualquier manera seguían siendo personas sin vergüenza dispuestas a todo solo para ser las mejores y salir beneficiadas de cualquier situación, personas dispuestas a cometer cualquier desfachatez que fuera necesaria para obtener todo lo que anhelaran sus oscuros corazones, claro, suponiendo que tuvieran uno.

Aborrecía y temía fervientemente a esa sociedad en donde existían personas, si es que se les podía llamar así, sin estribos, sin sentimientos, sin valores, sin…humanidad, que simplemente herían por interés y eran capaces de hasta vender a su propia madre por una mísera uva, que eran capaces de venderle su alma al diablo solamente para conseguir perjudicar y superar a sus "adversarios", para eliminar a la "competencia" que ellos mismos se habían creado…

A eso, justamente a eso, le temía. Tenía miedo de todo aquello desde hacía varios años, sinceramente yo pensaba de esa manera precisamente porque había tenido que vivir y presenciar en carne propia hasta donde era capaz de llegar el hombre sólo para obtener lo que desea, en aquel caso, riqueza. Había tenido que ser testigo del lado oscuro del corazón humano aquel día, era aún pequeña sí, pero eso no evitó que comprendiera y me diera cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la sociedad.

Ciertamente para mí fue horrible descubrir que existían personas capaces de lastimar y torturar a quien fuese necesario con tal de conseguir lo que querían, sin tener la más mínima consideración con sus "víctimas" e incluso podían llegar a tomarse la situación como un juego, muy cruel, lo sé, pero es la verdad. Ese tipo de personas eran capaces de divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de los demás. Era tan repugnante…

Agité mi cabeza con frustración tratando salir de mi trance, realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso. Apreté los puños con fuerza, ejercí tanta presión que llegué a enterrarme inconscientemente las uñas en las palmas de las manos, yo únicamente estaba intentado aplacar las enormes ganas que tenía de gritar, salir corriendo como siempre o sencillamente golpear algo, lo que fuese. Siempre que pensaba en eso ocurría lo mismo, siempre y es que me sentía tan inútil por no poder hacer nada, sabía perfectamente que en toda persona hay una parte de oscuridad, y yo no tenía por qué ser diferente, era consciente de que todos llevamos la maldad por dentro, aunque no todos la dejamos salir a flote. Sabía todo eso, por lo que también sabía que era completamente imposible contradecir a la naturaleza humana, pero aun así…

A pesar de ser conocedora de todo eso, seguía causándome tanta impotencia ver que el mundo seguía deteriorándose y perforándose con cada día que pasaba, me hacía sentir ciertamente patética el hecho de saber que yo no era capaz de hacer nada para poder evitarlo o por lo menos intentar aplacar o mejor aún, si quiera tratar luchar en contra de todo aquel odio, rencor, envidia y maldad que se cernía sobre la Tierra, sobre nuestro hogar, sobre nosotros mismos…Al fin y al cabo, muchas personas dicen o al menos piensan, como yo, que nosotros mismos ocasionaremos nuestra propia destrucción algún día y que aquello es tristemente inevitable.

— ¿Quién o qué demonios eres?— pregunté con voz muy tensa casi gritando, espere un par de minutos su contestación pero para mí completa decepción, sólo obtuve una respuesta…Total y absoluto silencio—…¿Por qué me dices todo esto?— insistí de nueva cuenta intentando conseguir al menos una respuesta a algunas de mis dudas, comencé a sentir como la presión en mi pecho se hacía mucho mayor a la par que se incrementaban mis estúpidas ganas de llorar— Por favor, dime, ¿qué es realmente lo que quieres?— vociferé como una mujer demente ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba ante la falta de respuestas por su parte.

Recordé de pronto el pensamiento que había pasado anteriormente por mi cabeza, ¿de verdad cabía la posibilidad de que aquello fuese simplemente una mala broma o una especie de estratagema?

Tal vez si era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque ya desde hace rato había desechado esa idea quizás no estaba tan equivocada o alejada de la realidad como en un principio había creído, debía intentarlo quizás así si me respondería, me enviaría una señal o algo y yo podría finalmente dejar de sentirme como una completa loca psicópata, al menos por un rato.

— Acaso… ¿Tú también quieres dinero? ¿Es…es eso?— cuestioné con rabia y con voz temblorosa mientras me dejaba llevar por los recuerdos de las malas experiencias que desgraciadamente me había visto obligada vivir anteriormente.

Quizás estaba muy equivocada al pensar así y era realmente una tontería pero de verdad que ya estaba desesperada y necesitaba urgentemente aunque sea una repuesta a alguna de mis dudas, claro, eso sin contar mi permanente paranoia. Desgraciadamente, nunca obtuve otra respuesta que no fuera silencio sin importar cuando minutos pasaran, mi vista no estaba enfocada en un punto fijo, sino que recorría todo el lugar, esperando alerta, captar alguna señal o algo que me indicase de una vez por todas que todo aquello era real y que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

— Si es eso lo que quieres…, está bien. Puedo dártelo— aseguré decidida alzando un poco la voz y retrocediendo un par de pasos—, pero te pido, por favor, que no me hagas esto…— bajé desanimada la mirada al suelo mientras que mi tono de voz iba descendiendo poco a poco—…. Porque siento que me estoy volviendo completamente loca y realmente tengo miedo de estarlo— mi voz salió a lo último como un patético como un sollozo a la par que una única y solitaria lágrima escapaba de uno de mis ojos hasta desaparecer bajo mi barbilla.

Siempre que recordaba algo malo de mí pasado o simplemente cada vez que me ponía a pensar y analizar mis temores y miedos o cuando técnicamente comenzaba a estudiarme a mí misma a fondo, me ponía así: muy, pero muy sentimental. Realmente podía llegar a resultar una maldita llorona cuando quería, siempre y cuando estuviera completamente sola, claro está.

" _Mi pasado y mis recuerdos son cosa mía... Mía y de nadie más",_ pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza y posteriormente me la sujetaba entre las manos, sentía que volvería a tener un maldito ataque si seguía así, ya hasta me dolía la cabeza, pero de cualquier forma yo sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, me seguiría rehusando a creer en todo aquello, sencillamente me negaba a aceptar que lo que estaba experimentando ese día era real, no quería creer que todos aquellos acontecimientos anormales estuvieran realmente pasando.

Para mi desgracia o salvación, no lo sé, pues nunca lo he tenido muy claro. Su voz resonó una vez más en la oscura y silenciosa habitación, pero su leve y breve murmullo no trajo consigo la respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas y no contestaba a ninguna de las dudas que carcomían mi cerebro. Que mala pata, aquello era realmente desesperante.

 _Deja de atormentarte con tus propios pensamientos, Akira…Te estaré esperando…._

Así es, eso fue eso lo único que esa "mujer" dijo ante todas mis anteriores preguntas, las cuales, está demás decir, continuaban sin ser respondidas ni en lo más mínimo.

 _"Maldita sea. ¡Esta situación es una completa locura!"_ me dije a mi misma sin poder creerme absolutamente nada _"No"_ me contradije a mí misma al momento, _"mejor dicho, yo soy quien está loca aquí, no la situación"_ aseguré mentalmente a la par que asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

Como acaba de afirmar yo misma y como se podía apreciar a la perfección, me estaba convirtiendo en una completa loca demente sin salvación alguna.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo, había tanto que comprender y yo, lastimosamente, entendía tan poco. De verdad que se me hacia imposible darle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasándome, una parte deseaba que todo fuese un sueño únicamente porque no quería que realmente una misteriosa voz, que salía de quién sabe dónde, estuviera hablándome precisamente a mí, es decir, ¿por qué yo? Fuera de mis "habilidades" no tenía nada especial, era una muchacha común y corriente. Y, además de eso, debía de reconocer que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo debía utilizarlas, sinceramente jamás me había visto en la extrema necesidad de usarlas y aunque así hubiera sido, estoy segura que, de igual forma, tampoco las hubiera utilizado.

Entonces, ¿cómo demonios este individuo, o lo que sea que fuese, pretendía que le diera un "correcto uso" a mi "poder" si ni siquiera era capaz de hacer uso de mis habilidades de una manera útil? Y, como si no fuera suficiente, también debía agregar el hecho de que, aunque lo intentara, no podía soportar utilizarlas por mucho tiempo dada mi naturaleza humana, me agotaba demasiado como para resistir aplicarlas en defensa propia de ser necesario o para cumplir algún objetivo específico.

¿Para qué me molestaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto si sabía de antemano que no lograría comprender la situación de cualquier manera?

La verdad es que no tenía idea, siempre había sido así y aún lo sigo siendo. Sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, pero tampoco podía evitar analizar la situación, y es que simplemente nada tenía lógica, no conseguía encontrarle sentido a nada de nada.

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Si, lo sé, láncenme piedras si quieren ya que no tengo ninguna excusa. Sé que dije que publicaría el día viernes o sábado y hoy es domingo, pero es que me he viciado con un juego llamado "Kingdom Hearts" y bueno, se me pasó "un poquito" el tiempo jejeje. En fin, este capítulo en realidad iba a ser uno solo, pero no lo he terminado completamente, pues aún me falta terminar la segunda parte y además de eso luego debo corregirla, en teoría, el capítulo como uno mismo una vez completado iba a tener poco más (o incluso más) de 6000 palabras, muy largo, lo sé, por lo que lo he decidido "picarlo" casi a la mitad para poder publicar lo que llevaba de una vez y así no fallarles aún más, la siguiente parte la publicaré mañana o a más tardar pasado mañana, ya que no creo que sea para tanto lo que me falta.**

 **Quiero agradecerles de manera infinita, como de costumbre, las personas que me leen, significan mucho para mí sus lecturas, de verdad, muchas gracias. Realmente espero que esta primera parte haya sido de su agrado, sé que Akira piensa mucho en cosas quizá sin importancia, pero esto es más o menos mi manera de hacer que conozcan su forma de pensar y su actitud de manera indirecta. Disculpen si mi narración les parece algo rebuscada y tediosa pero la verdad es que no puedo evitar escribir así, lo siento.**

 **Le mando un especial agradecimiento a meilynch por sus comentarios, de verdad que me alegra muchísimo saber que mi historia te parece interesante, en serio, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia! Nos leemos pronto (o al menos eso espero)**

 **¡Muchos saludos!**

 **PD: Disculpen si el cap tiene algún defecto o algo, si me lo hacen saber lo corregiré al momento y si alguien tiene alguna duda u opinión puede decírmela, yo la recibiré encantada.**


	8. 7: Viajando a través del tiempo Parte II

7\. Viajando a través del tiempo. Parte II

Creo que es muy obvio que todo aquello estaba acabando poco a poco con mi escaso sentido común, en verdad enloquecería si no hacía algo rápido y dejaba de pensar tanto las cosas, porque de seguir así, no era ningún secreto que terminaría perdiendo los pocos atisbos de razonamiento y juicio que aún me quedaban. Mi cerebro exigía insistentemente un descanso.

 _"_ _Vamos, Akira. Relájate"_ me ordené mentalmente mientras me esforzaba por más pausadamente, pues ya había comenzado a hiperventilar. Cerré los ojos y empecé a dar varias bocanadas de aire profundas tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Luego de estar así un breve rato, finalmente logré recomponerme, o al menos algo parecido pues aún no me encontraba muy cuerda que digamos. Abrí mis azulados ojos con lentitud y cierta tristeza, ya me estaba cansando de todo aquello, tan sólo me quedaba suplicar para que ese martirio terminase pronto y pudiera volver a mi vida "normal" de una vez por todas.

Mi vista viajó nuevamente al "agujero" en el suelo inspeccionando minuciosamente todo mi entorno, una vez que hubo terminado pasó a posarse sobre pozo "devorador" de huesos. Arrugué un poco el entrecejo, en esos momentos hubiera podido jurar, sin lugar a duda, que tenía la fuerte sensación de que aquella espectral voz y aquel enigmático brillo, que había visto minutos atrás, habían provenido, al menos aparentemente, del interior del pozo, pero…

¿Realmente eso era posible? Es decir, ¿qué tanto podría haber en el interior de un simple pozo? ¿Tendría este, acaso, "poderes sobrenaturales" o algo por el estilo?

 _"_ _¿Poderes sobrenaturales dices?"_ cuestionó al instante mi subconsciente, una vez que esa ilusa idea terminó de ser procesada por mi cerebro. _"Vamos, Akira. ¡No seas ridícula!"_ replicó luego tratando de hacerme entran en razón y dejándome muy en claro que aquello era imposible.

Hice una mueca con desdén pero la verdad es no la culpaba por alarmarse así, ya que, si era totalmente sincera, yo tampoco me podía creer semejante estupidez, mejor dicho, no quería creérmela en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, debía de considerar la opción muy a mi pesar y por muy descabellado que sonase.

Mi mente comenzó a maquinar miles preguntas de nuevo, pero antes de que volviera a desesperarme, detuve mis impulsos por buscarle una respuesta a todo.

 _"_ _No pienses, sólo actúa, Akira"_ me repetí a mí misma infinidades de veces mientras que apretaba nerviosa con mi mano izquierda, a la altura del pecho, una de las bandas o azas verticales que pasaban por encima de mis hombros, formando así, el sostén de la mochila y con la derecha me sujetaba decidida del barandal de madera perteneciente a el corto tramo de escaleras dispuesta a bajarlas finalmente.

Antes de descender a través de ellas, observé nuevamente el pozo para "asegurarme" de que nada extraño estuviese ocurriendo antes de dirigirme a él. Yo era totalmente consiente de que, en realidad, esa innecesaria "inspección" era únicamente una excusa barata que se había inventado mi cerebro para no ir, pero de poco serviría, debido a que ya me había dispuesto a bajar al pozo desde hacía bastante rato, de igual forma, decidí esperar un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa sólo "por si acaso". Luego de un par de minutos inmóvil, sentí de improvisto, el extraño e imperativo impulso de entrar en él.

Arrugué la frente y abrí mucho mis ojos cuando comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo prácticamente luchaba por dirigirse hacia el pozo de manera inmediata, mis manos comenzaron a temblar frenéticamente mientras yo trataba de aplacar aquella demandante e ilógica necesidad que había comenzado a surgir en mí.

Simplemente había algo en él que me atraía. De la misma manera en que un imán atrae a una moneda de metal, con la gran diferencia de que aquella atracción era, sin duda alguna, muchísimo más fuerte y poderosa.

Esa extraña anomalía en mi cuerpo plagada de sensaciones inusuales, estaba convencida, en cualquier ser humano; me hacía sentir qué había algo ahí abajo, que existía un "no sé qué" en el interior de aquel antiguo pozo, qué me llamaba con insistencia.

Quizás mis pensamientos anteriores no eran tan erróneos como creí y evidentemente si había algo o alguien, no estaba segura, ahí abajo que me estaba llamando con desesperación a la par que me incitaba a adentrarme en la oscuridad interna del pozo. Sólo que en esa ocasión, más que llamarme o enviarme señales, sentía más bien el impulso de hacerlo, simplemente algo me estaba empujando hacia él, pero esta vez, sin palabras.

Sin exagerar, prácticamente sentía como si estuvieran intentando arrastrar mi cuerpo a lo más recóndito del pozo en contra de mi voluntad, en serio. A esas alturas, ya ni siquiera sabía si seguía teniendo curiosidad después de estar experimentando todas esas emociones tan raras y abrumadoras. Aquella poderosa sensación y necesidad de entrar en él seguía incrementándose de manera alarmante con cada segundo que pasaba, en un determinado momento, la intensidad de las mismas fue tan grande, que llegué a un punto en el que, desgraciadamente, no fui capaz de resistir más.

Jamás creí, en mi sano juicio, que volvería a entrar si quiera al templo e irónicamente, en esos precisos instantes, me encontraba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de lanzarme al interior del pozo. Definitivamente ese día estaba destinado a romper todos mis límites y esquemas anteriormente prediseñados.

Apretando los dientes, armándome de valor y siguiendo a mi cuerpo e instinto, inicié a bajar con piernas temblorosas el, no tan largo, tramo de escaleras que conducían desde la plataforma superior de madera, en la cual me encontraba con anterioridad, hasta el sector hundido y agujereado con piso hecho de tierra que había en el centro del pequeño templo y en donde estaba situado el extraño, intrigante y algo aterrador, pozo.

Luego de bajar las escaleras con lentitud, respiré profundamente y caminé hacia él hasta detenerme justo frente al mismo, observó con atención la tapa de madera que cubría la entrada del pozo sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos, no sabía con exactitud porque sentía aquel constante hormigueo en mis manos, yo sólo sabía que tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrirlo.

En aquellos momentos estaba obedeciendo exclusivamente a mi cuerpo y a los impulsos que este sentía, pues como ya saben, mi cerebro únicamente me suplicaba que huyera muy lejos de aquel lugar hasta desaparecer, pero no, no iba a hacerlo… Ya no tendría miedo nunca más.

Mientras más me desconectaba de mi mente podía lograr escuchar, con mayor intensidad, como distintas voces y sonidos razonaban en mi cabeza, para luego permanecer rebotando justo contra mis paredes craneales, todas aquellas cosas estaban dejándome realmente aturdida y confusa, bueno, aún más de lo que ya estaba, claro está.

Respiré una vez más y sólo me dediqué a actuar automáticamente sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Me descolgué el bolso escolar de los hombros y dejé todas mis pertenencias, incluyendo el regalo de Kagome, en el suelo justo detrás del pozo, no quería que nada se me fuese a romper, perder o algo si bajaba con todas las cosas encima. Suspiré, algo insegura, al momento de levantarme, pues me había arrodillado para dejar mi bolso y demás en el suelo de tierra con cierta delicadeza, teniendo especial cuidado en no colocarle ningún peso encima al obsequio de cumpleaños.

Sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo y sin estar segura de que sería lo siguiente que haría, retiré cuidadosamente y casi por mera curiosidad, la tapa del pozo con algo de esfuerzo, obviamente no la quité por completo. Simplemente la empujé hacia atrás dejando una pequeña apertura lo suficientemente grande como para que yo pudiera observar, sin obstáculo alguno, su interior.

Acerqué precavida mi rostro al agujero y al instante una suave ventisca, que traía consigo un olor campestre y fresco, golpeó suavemente mi cara inundando así, mi olfato por completo. Cerré los ojos suavemente aspirando aquel agradable aroma en su totalidad. La suave brisa que acariciaba dulcemente mis mejillas, logró relajarme un poco y además, fue capaz de llevarse consigo una gran parte de mi significativo nerviosismo.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo era posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo, puesto que no tenía absolutamente nada de sentido que saliera aire del interior de un pozo que anteriormente estaba sellado, pero con tantas cosas, para nada normales, que había tenido que presenciar en los últimos minutos, aquello tan simple ya no era capaz de sorprenderme en ningún aspecto. Pero, por alguna razón que todavía no logro comprender, ese hecho consiguió inquietarme aún más e incremento a su vez, mis desesperados deseos por conocer que ocurría con ese peculiar pozo que, de una extraña e inexplicable manera, estaba comenzando a resultarme ciertamente "hipnotizante".

Ejerciendo algo de fuerza, empujé un poco más la tapa de madera color café para así poder dejar una apertura lo suficientemente grande como para que mi figura entrara a través de ella sin tener que rasguñarme o hacerme algún daño con las pequeñas y puntiagudas astillas de madera que sobresalían de las esquinas del pozo y de la tapa en sí.

Con precaución, me senté en el borde del pozo con las piernas colgando hacia el interior del mismo y respiré profundamente una última vez a la par que cerraba los ojos con lentitud. Siguiendo mis sentimientos, haciéndole caso a aquella voz que me había llamado con insistencia desde hacía varios minutos y obedeciendo lealmente a todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones que abarcaban y nublaban mi mente por completo en aquel instante, imposibilitándome pensar. Me lancé de un salto, sin meditarlo mucho, una vez que conseguí impulsarme fuertemente con los brazos luego de haber ejercido presión con mis manos sobre el marco de madera oscura que conformaba los extremos del pozo.

Mientras caía, a gran velocidad, hacia las "entrañas" del mismo, abrí un poco mis ojos y observé la superficie que a cada instante que pasaba se encontraba más alejada de mí. Para mi sorpresa alcance a ver, a través de mis ojos entre abiertos, como una pequeña ventisca cerraba el pozo empujando de golpe la cubierta de madera a su sitio correspondiente y cesando de manera inmediata una vez que esta hubo encajado correctamente en el mismo.

Mis ojos, a penas abiertos, y mi boca, que hasta entonces se había mantenido cerrada, se abrieron por la sorpresa de una manera considerable. Definitivamente esa tampoco había sido yo.

Es decir, para que una corriente de aire moviera una tapa tan gruesa y pesada como esa, debía de haber sido muy fuerte y poderosa. Claramente era imposible que una brisa así de potente se hubiera generado así como así y de manera completamente natural en el interior de un pequeño templo completamente cerrado y sin contacto directo con el exterior. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era demasiado fantasioso e irreal, por lo tanto no podía ser posible, sencillamente, no podía.

De verdad que no comprendía nada de nada. Si bien era cierto que ya me había lanzado al fondo del pozo y como dicen por ahí: lo hecho, hecho está. Ese factor, ciertamente, no quitaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que yo aún necesitara con urgencia respuestas.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en ese maldito lugar?

¿De verdad sería todo aquello sólo otro sueño que seguramente olvidaría al despertar?

Debía admitir que había una pequeña posibilidad de que así fuera, ya que no sería la primera vez que pasaba al similar. Aunque, si era completamente sincera, a esas alturas ya había perdido todas las esperanzas que me quedaban de que realmente ese fuera el caso, simplemente mi mente estaba desechando la idea de que todos esos acontecimientos fuera tan sólo un mal y muy peculiar sueño, pero aun así y sin importar qué, esa posibilidad seguía pareciéndome la más lógica y probable.

Porque, en dado caso de que aquello no resultase ser precisamente un sueño, entonces… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo en esos momentos? Justamente era eso principalmente lo que no lograba comprender. Claro, eso entre otras miles de cosas.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba de la muy inesperada y poco común situación, valga la redundancia. Luego de haberme lanzado estúpidamente al interior del pozo, me preparé de antemano para recibir una dura caía sobre el frío suelo, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a caer de varias maneras distintas, pero en lugar de eso o cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginarme, sentí más bien como sí algo…no sé, místico y cálido me envolviera lentamente y en su totalidad.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos mientras aquella, medianamente agradable, sensación cubría mi cuerpo por completo. Realmente no lograba comprender ni en lo más mínimo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, lo único que sabía era que yo parecía irradiar aquella luz levemente morada que había visto, a penas unos momentos antes, emanar del pozo y además de eso y por si fuera poco, mi alrededor parecía haber transmutado a otro ambiente lleno de colores, específicamente distintas tonalidades de azules y formas indefinidas que ciertamente no sabría descifrar o describir, verdaderamente era como estar levitando en una especie de "espacio" irreal e infinito.

Me atrevo a decir que mi mente inmediatamente pensó en que quizás era magia o algo por el estilo, realmente no lo sabía y sigo sin saberlo con exactitud pues nunca lo he tenido muy claro. Aunque supongo que era normal que no entendiese nada, después de todo yo nunca había sido muy creyente de todas aquellas cosas tan poco probables e ilógicas, sobre todo porque que no estaban, y aún no están, atadas a ninguna teoría científica ni nada parecido.

Cerré los ojos fuerza cuando comencé a sentir mi estómago revolverse con brutalidad junto con el resto de mis órganos internos, la sensación no duro mucho, gracias a Dios, pero la misma se incrementaba rápidamente a la par que flotaba y descendía poco a poco. Ante mis inminentes ganas de vomitar, tan sólo podía suplicar que aquel trayecto acabase pronto, puesto que realmente se me estaba haciendo eterno.

Volví a abrirlos cuando la extraña y molesta sensación se desvaneció por completo y al hacerlo, noté al instante como el peculiar e inexplicable brillo, sin origen aparente y que envolvía todo mi cuerpo, iba desapareciendo lentamente. Una vez que finalmente lo hizo por completo, caí sin más al suelo de manera inmediata, un pequeño gruñido de sorpresa escapó de mi boca cuando todo mi peso descendió rápidamente el poco espacio que le quedaba por recorrer hasta llegar al suelo.

Debo reconocer que me llevé un golpe algo doloroso, ciertamente no había sido tan duro como otros, aún más fuertes, que había llegado a recibir a lo largo de mi vida, es solo que justamente en ese momento no estaba preparada para recibirlo, simplemente no me lo esperaba en ese preciso momento, razón por la cual, se me hizo más violento y brutal de lo que realmente había sido.

Para mi gran sorpresa, mientras me recuperaba del golpe, caí en cuenta de que en el momento exacto en el que mi infortunado cuerpo impactó contra la polvorienta superficie de tierra, se hizo el silencio y la calma total, literalmente. Justo en ese mismo instante todo, absolutamente todo, cesó sin más. El ruido; las voces y murmullos que retumbaban dentro de mi pobre cabeza; el poco malestar que aún experimentaba mi cuerpo y mi ser en general, los sonidos extraños que a mí alrededor se desarrollaban; la sensación de que me llamaban, me jalaban y me incitaban a ir hacia un destino incierto. Todo, realmente todo, se desvaneció de manera espontánea, sin exagerar.

Simplemente, todo aquello… desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Una vez que finalmente logré incorporarme en el frío suelo, aún algo patidifusa, inicié a observar ciertamente extrañada a mí alrededor manteniendo, de manera inconsciente, una ceja alzada. Si era totalmente sincera, una parte de mí únicamente estaba esperando ver, secretamente impaciente, algo inaudito, extravagante y extremadamente sorprendente o al menos lo suficiente como para dejarme sin habla por horas, pero sin embargo, nada pasó, en serio. ¡Absolutamente nada de nada!

Todo seguía exactamente igual que momentos antes. Yo permanecía atentamente sentada dentro del pozo y todo mí alrededor seguía justamente igual que segundos atrás. Las paredes de piedra que cubrían mi entorno seguían como siempre y el suelo continuaba siendo sucio y polvoriento; realmente no había nada nuevo o al menos en esa posición mis ojos no alcanzaban visualizar nada diferente o fuera de lo común. Para mi total decepción, tampoco quedaban rastros del "firmamento" similar a un cosmos que, estaba completamente segura, había visto hacía apenas unos instantes.

¿Habrían sido todas aquellas anomalías únicamente imaginaciones mías? ¡Definitivamente debían de haberme drogado con algo muy potente!

Quizás lo último sonase algo paranoico pero realmente esa era la única explicación lógica que se me venía a la cabeza en esos instantes, era el último argumento realista que quedaba dentro de mi agotado cerebro. Porque definitivamente lo que había visto y presenciado momentos antes simplemente…no podía ser.

No, no y no. Sencillamente me negaba a creerlo.

En ese entonces yo solamente podía creer en que yo debía de estar alucinando a causa del sueño o algo parecido, y para ratificar y/o asegurar por completo mi hipótesis, únicamente necesitaba ver a un duende verde correteando por ahí.

 _"_ _Que desperdicio de tiempo"_ pensé mientras suspiraba desanimada cruzándome de brazos. _"¡Tanto drama para nada!_ " me dije a mi misma con algo de desaprobación.

Tan sólo quería que alguien me explicase la situación, puesto que ya me había resignado totalmente a que no podría descubrirlo jamás por mí misma.

¿Cómo fue qué había llegado a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso? o más importante aún. ¿Desde cuándo yo era una persona que actuaba sin pensar y simplemente seguía a sus instintos como si fuera un irracional animal?

Pensándolo bien, esa respuesta si la tenía: ¡Desde nunca! Aquella definitivamente no había sido yo…o al menos eso había querido creer.

Agité un poco la cabeza con algo de decepción y procedí a levantarme con lentitud del suelo sintiendo mi adolorido cuerpo ligeramente agarrotado. Sacudí levemente mi empolvada falda escolar, puesto que se había llenado de tierra al caer al suelo, y miré a mí alrededor dispuesta a buscar alguna forma plausible de subir nuevamente a la superficie. Tenía planeado "desaparecerme", casi literalmente, de aquel maldito lugar una vez que estuviera fuera del pozo, para después finalmente ir a buscar a Kagome e ir juntas a la escuela mientras hablábamos de tonterías entre otras cosas triviales, claro, si es que ella aún no se había ido sin mí al no verme llegar, lo cual era probable puesto que de seguro se me había pasado bastante la hora y ella habría considerado que ese día la esperaría directamente en el instituto como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

Creo que está demás decir que en cuanto la viera, obviamente, tenía pensado omitir por completo todo lo que había tenido que vivir esa muy extraña mañana, ya que realmente no consideraba necesario que ella supiera todo aquello, seguramente lo único que lograría era preocuparla o incluso, pequeña sonrisa irónica apareció en mis labios ante mis propios pensamientos. Por mero impulso y sin razón aparente, levanté la cabeza observado hacia arriba, quizás únicamente mi cerebro deseaba medir de manera inconsciente, la distancia que me separaba en aquellos momentos de tierra firme y verificar que tanto le costaría a mi cuerpo llegar a la cima, no es que fuera poco atlética ni nada por el estilo, es solo que trepar o escalar nunca había sido mi fuerte. En fin, realmente desconozco que razón me hizo mirar hacia arriba, simplemente sé que lo hice y ya.

Es poco decir que quedé completamente petrificada y desconcertada en cuanto mi vista consiguió enfocar, correctamente, la superficie bajo la que me encontraba, noté sorpresivamente que lo que había sobre mí no se parecía, en ningún aspecto, a la gruesa tapa de madera que, hacía tan sólo unos momentos, había visto posarse sobre la entrada del pozo, más bien, parecía ser increíblemente semejante a un inmenso cielo azul plagado de nubes…

Alcé ambas cejas y un pequeño sonido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios, mis ojos estaban, literalmente, abiertos como platos desde hacía bastante rato, sentía que pronto se saldrían de sus cuencas, seguramente debía de parecer un pescado con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones. No cabía duda alguna de que ya no estaba dentro del templo, el paisaje no era el mismo, ni siquiera era parecido y hasta el ambiente olía de una forma diferente, el aire era más puro y traía consigo ese característico aroma que poseen las áreas campestres….

 _"_ _Ya, en serio. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?"_ le pregunté mentalmente a la nada, puesto que definitivamente me había quedado temporalmente muda.

— ¿Qué rayos...?— fue lo único que logré pronunciar segundos después, realmente la "pregunta" no estaba dirigida a nadie en específico, simplemente sentí la necesidad de decir algo, fuese lo que fuese.

Estaba de lo más confundida, me encontraba prácticamente paralizada, no tenía idea de que sería lo siguiente que haría y todo eso me preocupaba en exceso, teniendo en cuenta que, además de eso, estaba el hecho de que desconocía por completo mi paradero y la razón y/o el modo por medio del cual había terminado ahí.

Me obligué a mí misma a cerrar la boca para evitar tragar accidentalmente un insecto y traté de recomponerme lo mejor que pude. Me acerqué a una de las paredes del pozo en la que, gracias al cielo, había crecido una gran enredadera que conectaba el interior del mismo con la superficie, sonreí un poco y me dispuse a treparla para subir a través de ella hasta el exterior, hice uso de mis habilidades para facilitarme el ascenso, a medida que me acercaba a la salida/entrada del pozo comencé a escuchar el suave cantar de las aves y el sonido que producía el viento al mecer las hojas de los árboles, cosa que no hizo más que alarmarme.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí afuera? ¿Dónde había quedado la contaminación sónica y el ruido que producían los motores de los coches?

Una vez que mi cabeza y brazos se encontraron fuera del pozo observé rápidamente a mí alrededor con impaciencia, necesitaba verificar de inmediato si lo que había escuchado y visto hacía apenas unos instantes era real.

 _"_ _No…No puede ser"_ me quedé totalmente anonadada y horrorizada sin poder darle crédito a nada de lo que veía, aquello simplemente no podía ser posible, me rehusaba terminantemente a creer que todo eso era real. Negué repetidamente con la cabeza sin poder creer que aquello estuviese pasándome. No quedaba ni rastro del antiguo templo o al menos de la casa de Kagome, frente a mí únicamente se extendía un gran bosque, en el completo sentido de la palabra. A mi alrededor tan sólo había un hermoso prado totalmente cubierto de árboles y vegetación… ¿cómo había terminado en ese lugar? No se me ocurría absolutamente nada, mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, simplemente era increíble.

 _"_ _Oh. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto justamente a mí?"_ fue lo único en lo que puede pensar mientras, alterada, comenzaba a respirar con mayor frecuencia y velocidad, pronto empezaría a hiperventilar o sufriría un maldito infarto, lo que sucediera primero

Verdaderamente yo no era capaz de comprender varias cosas ni aunque lo intentase, pero en aquel instante lo único y principal que necesitaba e imploraba saber era simple:

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba y qué mierda acababa de pasar?!

 **Nota de autora: Hola, bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la continuación y en tiempo récord ;). De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por las lecturas, de verdad.** **¡Estoy muy contenta!, mientras sepa que existen personas que leen mi historia tendré motivos e inspiraciones para continuarla, de verdad, ¡gracias! Tardé un poco en subir ya que al parecer le faltaba un poco más de lo que creí y resultó ser más largo de lo que tenía pensado, pero finalmente lo terminé a tiempo.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, tengo varios compromisos estos días por lo que no sé realmente cuando pueda volver a subir, espero que sea pronto. He estado pensando en la posibilidad de hacer una especie de "Capítulo especial" completamente desconectado y fuera de la historia en el que Akira narre directamente un resumen escueto y puntual de su vida, algo así como una presentación. Ya que si explico su pasado como tenía pensado, es decir, por medio de flashbacks** **y conversaciones ocasionales podría llegar a confundir un poco, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gusta la idea?, me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto, si no es mucha molestia.**

 **En fin, les agradezco nuevamente por las lecturas, no saben cómo las aprecio. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Disculpen si el cap tiene algún error o defecto :)**


	9. 8: Esto no es posible

8\. Esto… no es posible

Respiré hondo tratando de tranquilizarme para no entrar en pánico, ya que en aquellos momentos ese estaba pareciendo ser mí único recurso disponible para mantener la calma y evitar enloquecer por completo. Traté de manera insistente e inconsciente buscar alguna aclaración contundente que explicase todo aquello que podía observar en esos instantes. Pero de verdad que era demasiado difícil, nada de lo que a mi alrededor se desarrollaba parecía tener sentido y eso me desesperaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Admiré el paisaje por millonésima vez aún sin creerme nada, pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera nada cambiaba, desgraciadamente. Aparentemente seguía estando en un bosque, por muy loco que sonase.

Alcé una ceja sin querer y froté ilusamente mis ojos creyendo que definitivamente estaba viendo mal, después de haberme roto casi todos los vasos sanguíneos de mis globos oculares por la presión ejercida sobre ellos, dejándolos obviamente rojizos e irritados, finalmente dejé de manosearlos por sobre mis párpados y me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje a mi entorno en un profundo silencio. De seguro que la cara de boba medio retrasada no me la quitaba nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Luego de parpadear repetidas veces conseguí enfocar mí, algo autolastimada, vista, para así ratificar de nuevo y para mi completa desdicha, que realmente era cierto e incuestionable todo lo que había visto y seguía viendo.

Si, así es, me encontraba en un evidente y "misterioso" bosque… Es decir, no tenía nada extraño, aterrador, macabro o algo por el estilo pero de todos modos, seguía siendo un bosque. ¿Entienden mi punto? ¡Había un estúpido bosque en un lugar en donde se suponía que había un país tecnológicamente avanzado!

No podía decir que había salido de la nada ya que eso sería muy loco y además de eso, la verdad es que aún no me convencía del todo el hecho de que fuera mí alrededor el que hubiera salido de la nada en lugar de haberlo hecho yo, porque, hablando en serio.

¿Qué es más difícil?, ¿que se teletransporte, o lo que sea, un diminuto ser humano o un gran terreno, mejor dicho, o que un "mundo" entero lo haga? Si debía elegir, sinceramente optaba más por la primera opción; aunque eso implicase que fuera yo la indeseada "invasora" en aquel lugar y por lo tanto, si llegaba a presentarse alguna situación, digamos... "política" o lo que sea; fuera yo quien saliera perjudicada y culpable de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, realmente dudaba que pudiese llegar a ocurrir algo siquiera similar a eso, honestamente.

Lo peor de todo es que aparentemente me iba a costar una vida y media encontrar un pueblo o algo cerca puesto que el pozo parecía estar ubicado justo en medio de la nada. Muy inteligente, ¿no? Realmente merecía un gran golpe el idiota al que se le había ocurrido construir un pozo, que por cierto, estaba estúpidamente vacío, tan lejos de una "población" o algo similar. Suponiendo, claro, que existiera alguna.

Ejerciendo fuerza con mis brazos, conseguí sacar el resto de mi cuerpo del pozo y, aún impactada, me senté con lentitud en el borde del mismo con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido de la vegetación cercana a mí persona. Todo estaba lleno de enormes y majestuosos árboles, césped y muchas flores silvestres de todos los colores imaginables e inimaginables también. El clima era cálido, agradable y fresco o al menos a mí me parecía ser así.

Detallé todo minuciosamente y mi "yo", sarcástico e irónico, salió a flote como siempre que me encontraba en una situación preocupante. Si me ponía a pensarlo acertadamente, la verdad es que era como una especie de método tranquilizador para no alterarme y/o matar a alguien.

Con una sonrisa satírica en el rostro comencé con mi "inspección".

Bien, estaba rodeada de un ambiente ameno y…si, ¿por qué no? También lindo, bello y hermoso y todas esas tonterías. ¡Vamos!, me encontraba ante todo un prado plagado de ponis, unicornios, flores y corazones, etcétera, etcétera.

 _"_ _Si, sí, sí, claro. Todo eso"_ apoyó mi subconsciente con burla y socarronería, yo por mi parte me permití sonreír con sorna mientras seguía distrayéndome pensando en tonterías como esas.

Definitivamente en ese lugar todo parecía emanar amor y hermosura, todo simplemente bello y hermoso, pero… lo que más me importaba no estaba…

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba la jodida y estúpida civilización en la que me había criado toda mi puta vida?!

No sabía y eso era sin duda desalentador y desasosegante. Aquello no tenía lógica. Metafóricamente hablando, me encontraba ante un puzle imposible de resolver dada la presencia de piezas únicamente iguales. ¿Cómo demonios pretendía encontrar que las piezas encajasen para así hallar la solución deseada si todas eran desesperadamente idénticas? ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido!, mejor dicho, nada lo tenía, al igual que la situación en la que encontraba.

De verdad que me era imposible llegar a una conclusión acertada, es decir, obviamente si no entendía nada pues mucho menos podría llegar deducir algo coherente.

¡Simplemente aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza!

Quizás sólo me había desmayado al lanzarme al pozo, aunque era algo ilógico ya que no había sido una caída tan profunda, pero de igual forma podía ser así o tal vez simplemente desfallecí a causa del sueño.

Sí, eso debía ser seguro. Sin embargo, también era probable que, después de pasar tantas noches en vela haciendo los deberes, finalmente se me hubieran quemado absolutamente todas las neuronas y en aquellos instantes en realidad me encontrase mirando a través de la ventana del instituto con una cara de completa estúpida mientras que el profesor de historia hablaba de quién sabe qué y relataba lo ocurrido en quién sabe dónde.

De igual forma, cabía aún la posibilidad de que aquello fuera simplemente un sueño que había tenido lugar cuando me recosté en mi cama luego de haberme despertado a causa de la fulana pesadilla que había tenido esa misma mañana, probablemente aún no despertaba para entonces después de haberme quedado nuevamente dormida y todo eso del pozo no era más que eso. Un maldito y muy loco sueño.

No, ninguna de esas opciones tenía sentido, todas eran completamente descabelladas. Aquello simplemente era ridículo, punto y final.

Definitivamente todo debía ser producto de mi perturbada imaginación.

Me bajé del pozo de un salto escuchando como la grama crujía bajo mis zapatos cafés una vez que los mismos hubieron aterrizado en tierra firme. Me crucé de brazos frustrada y con un terrible e insistente dolor de cabeza recién adquirido.

— Tranquila, Akira, tranquila. No te desesperes— me ordené a mí misma respirando solemnemente mientras cerraba los ojos—. Sólo estás loca, eso es todo… Nada de qué preocuparse— aseguré con una pequeña sonrisa irónica a la par que abría los ojos descruzando mis brazos y comenzaba a caminar, sin razón aparente, en círculos alrededor del pozo mientras pensaba en cual sería mi siguiente movimiento en aquel terreno desconocido.

Sabía muy bien que visto desde lejos parecía que era una persona con graves problemas mentales, aunque bueno, quizás si los tenía…

Al imaginarme a mí misma haciendo algo tan ridículo y patético como aquello que precisamente estaba haciendo en ese mismísimo instante, me invadieron unas fuertes ganas de reír. Debía de parecer una loca desquiciada a simple vista pero realmente me daba igual, total, no había nadie viéndome, así que, ¿qué más daba? De cualquier manera yo ya sabía que no tenía nada malo en la cabeza, supongo.

Ante mi último pensamiento me detuve en seco agitando levemente la cabeza. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?, o mejor dicho ¡¿Qué cojones me estaba pasando?! Realmente la situación me estaba afectando mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera podido siquiera imaginar.

Dispuesta a dejar de actuar como una completa idiota cabeza hueca de una vez por todas, decidí caminar un poco, tratando de calmarme y de no sufrir un severo ataque de asma. Comencé a recorrer los alrededores dando pasos lentos y dudosos mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de distintas expectativas, intentando que fueran principalmente positivas en la medida de lo posible, claro está.

Quizás me encontrara con algo interesante por ahí, después de todo era un lugar nuevo por lo que todo era posible, bueno casi todo. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera muy peligroso, puesto que si era sincera yo nunca había usado mis "habilidades" para defenderme exactamente, y en caso de encontrarme en un verdadero peligro realmente no sabría qué hacer. Simplemente estaría pérdida, eso seguro.

Y eso me daba miedo, porque era débil y no quería serlo, porque jamás sería capaz de proteger a alguien ni aunque quisiera, porque en situaciones delicadas y mortales mi cerebro se desconectaba y cometía locuras sin ser capaz de controlar mi propio cuerpo, porque sabía que moriría sin importar cuanto me esforzara y no quería hacerlo.

No me malinterpreten. Con esto no quiero decir que le tenía miedo a la muerte exactamente, sino al hecho de morir y a las consecuencias que esta trae consigo, no sólo a mí, sino también a los demás, a todos los seres a mí alrededor, ¿me explico? Supongo que no…después de todo yo nunca he llegado a entenderme a mí misma realmente, con honestidad puedo decir que siempre he entendido lo que he querido entender. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, supongo que es como un mecanismo de autodefensa contra la realidad y contra mí misma…

Suspire débilmente con la vista fija en el suelo.

Desde pequeña, bueno, desde que tengo memoria, puedo "hacer" ciertas cosas que aparentemente las otras personas no pueden, siendo sincera en un inicio pensé que era algo normal y común en los humanos, pero al no ver jamás a nadie más hacer lo que yo si podía hacer entendí que las cosas no eran como yo pensaba por lo que decidí que quizás lo mejor era mantenerlo completamente en secreto. Mi "don" consistía y aún consiste, en tener prácticamente una especie de "poder" sobre los elementos que conforman al ambiente, no podía crearlos, obviamente, pero si podía usar a la naturaleza a mi favor haciendo uso de los cuatro elementos siempre y cuando estos estuvieran a mi alcance a excepción de ciertos casos en los cuales podía conseguir que estos salieran espontáneamente de mí, tal como el fuego y el aire. Aunque hacer eso implicaba para mí, en ese entonces, mucho esfuerzo físico, ahora no tanto, pero en aquel momento sí, por lo que procuraba no usarlos mucho de esa forma jamás a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario y urgente.

De igual forma siempre me había abstenido de usarlos, ya sea en público o a solas, sólo por si acaso; ya que de verdad que no quería que nadie me preguntara nada, ni tampoco quería que investigaran o estudiaran mi "condición" o algo parecido, no quería que me tratasen como un fenómeno o peor, no quería que me mantuvieran en cautiverio y mucho menos quería que me utilizasen a favor de alguien sólo para que el mismo pudiera conseguir su propio beneficio y alcanzar sus propios objetivos, simplemente no quería nada de eso y muchas otras cosas más, que yo sabía muy bien, pasarían en caso de que ese tan importante y vital dato saliera a la luz.

En fin, sólo puedo repetir que era un secreto que sólo yo lo conocía, ni mis padres, ni mi nana, ni Kagome, ni siquiera mi almohada lo sabían, pero así es como debía ser, ya que sólo de esa manera podía lograr llegar a parecer una persona medianamente "normal". Si en la escuela ya me veían raro únicamente por mi "intelecto superior", como solían decir los profesores, y por mi brillante "capacidad" de entregar todos los trabajos a tiempo, sin mencionar el hecho que desde muy pequeña había comenzado a ayudar y a colaborar con distintas ideas y proyectos en la gran empresa tecnológica de mis padres: "Adaite's Technology", realmente no me imaginaba como me verían y cómo reaccionarían si supieran que la callada y desagradable Akira Adaite, es decir, yo; poseía ciertas habilidades similares a las de la "madre naturaleza" o al menos esas que le otorgaban en distintas películas y series animadas, claro, con la diferencia de que yo no podía manejar las plantas a mi merced ni hacerlas crecer de la nada como ella seguramente sí podría. Sin embargo, si era capaz de controlar el agua que fluía en el interior de las mismas, cosa que era similar aunque no tan efectiva, por obvias razones.

Otro débil suspiro escapó de mis labios cuando elevé la vista al majestuoso cielo.

Oh, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Después de todo, por una razón u otra, siempre terminaría siendo el "bicho raro" de la clase.

Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar y continúe caminando mientras analizaba detalladamente mí alrededor, el cual era algo aburrido. Muchos minutos o quizás unas horas más tarde, ya me encontraba casi trotando a la vez que apretaba los puños con impotencia y frustración. La verdad es que ya llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y recorriendo el bosque y todavía no encontraba nada que me interesase o que me ayudara a volver, tampoco había pasado nada fuera de lo común por lo que aquello era realmente estresante.

¡Maldición! Ahora, sólo para variar un poco, estaba perdida y muy lejos del inútil pozo por medio del cual había llegado a ese estúpido lugar campestre.

Gruñí con molestia justo segundos antes de que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia, en el preciso momento en el que me distraje viendo "pajaritos" volando, literalmente. Tropecé con una condenada roca haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo, luego de lanzar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa al sentir como me precipitaba hacia adelante, mi rodilla golpeó bruscamente contra una de las enormes raíces de un árbol de corteza endemoniadamente rasposa y muy punzante.

 _"_ _Oh, diablos. Simplemente perfecto"_ pensé irritada ante la molesta situación rodando los ojos con fastidio y dolor.

Con el ceño fruncido noté que últimamente siempre pesaba eso mismo cada vez que la situación empeoraba a medida que pasaba el tiempo o cada que me ocurría algo que yo considerara desagradable o perjudicial. Quizás debía dejar de ser tan sarcástica pues eso no me llevaría a nada y todo en exceso es malo, pero una parte de mí no estaba, y aún no está, dispuesta a dejar de serlo nunca. Supongo que ser así ya parte de mí y que esa actitud seguramente me la llevaré a la tumba, claro, suponiendo que no sea precisamente esa actitud la que me lleve ahí.

Sonreí con desdén ante lo último y reí amargadamente en un tono muy bajo. Definitivamente mi nana tenía razón, yo no tenía remedio.

Me senté en el suelo después de soltar un bufido molesto y observé mi patética rodilla herida, estaba sangrado de una manera algo considerable, honestamente me dolía y ardía bastante. Todo mi tejido se había lastimado generando un raspón muy aparatoso y… por increíble que parezca, ese dolor se sentía tan, pero tan real…

Sinceramente no lograba comprenderlo, todo eso parecía ser… indudablemente auténtico, todo parecía ser tan existente. De verdad, no miento ni exagero cuando digo que aquello parecía ser realmente verdadero e innegable, pero no era posible. No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía, pero… todo se veía tan verídico que no podía ser sólo un sueño, pero tampoco podía ser real…

Entonces, ¿qué era? Porque si bien la situación ya era muy irreal de por sí, el ambiente y todo lo que estaba experimentando parecía serlo también, más no era así. Yo sabía que era real, una parte de mi lo sabía, lo sentía... Sin embargo, no podía explicarlo con palabras, simplemente lo sabía, eso es todo

Repito. Nada, absolutamente nada, tenía sentido para mí en aquel instante.

Suspiré cansada y adolorida poniéndome de pie con lentitud. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? Realmente no lo sabía, tal vez un par de horas…

Cojeando levemente, conseguí llegar a un río cercano a mi ubicación gracias al cielo y a todos los santos. Triunfante, me senté cerca de la orilla del mismo y me limpié la herida con cuidado sintiendo un gran alivio de forma instantánea cada vez que el agua fría y pura mojaba mi maltrecha piel.

Una vez que terminé de tratar el raspón recosté mi espalda a una gran roca, algo húmeda, encogí mis piernas y las abracé fuertemente para así mantenerlas pegadas a mi pecho. Cerré los ojos mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla de igual forma sobre la roca, cuando la parte de atrás de mi cuello entró en contacto con la fría superficie de la misma, mi cuerpo finalmente logró destensarse casi por completo.

 _"_ _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_ me cuestioné a mí misma tristemente con unas ligeras ganas de llorar, me sentía tan pérdida y desprotegida, ¿qué sería de mi si toda aquella situación si resultaba ser real?

Un sonido entrecortado salió de mi garganta, uno similar a un leve quejido lastimero, sintiendo mis ojos arder por las ganas de llorar contenidas, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia adelante rendida para luego esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas dispuesta a estallar en llanto, pero antes de que pudiera soltar siquiera una sola mísera lágrima, la situación cambió de nuevo drásticamente a su antojo impidiéndome desahogarme.

Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron al máximo cuando repentinamente escuché un ruido a lo lejos seguido de un gran estruendo. Levanté al instante, algo sorprendida y asustada, mi cabeza. Solté mis piernas dejándolas deslizarse por el suelo hasta quedar completamente extendidas y recosté mis manos en el piso mirando a mí alrededor con insistencia.

Casi podía sentir, ver y escuchar como el suelo temblaba a través de las palmas de mis manos, la tierra poseía unas vibraciones realmente abrumadoras. Me puse de pie rápidamente poniéndome alerta, no podía dejar de preguntarme que era eso, la curiosidad me estaba matando, de verdad que sí.

Di un paso al frente dispuesta a ir a ver qué demonios ocurría pero me detuve antes de moverme de mi sitio después de pensarlo un poco.

¿Qué tal si era algo malo?

Ante esa duda mordí mi labio nerviosa, quizás lo mejor era no ir, tal vez podía llegar ser muy peligroso o arriesgado.

Decidí usar mi cerebro por primera vez en todo el día e ir en dirección contraria; me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme pero cuando escuché segundos después un grito desgarrador proveniente de una mujer, no pude resistirme. Me giré rápidamente y corrí con el mayor sigilo que me fue posible al lugar de donde parecía provenir aquel extraño y potente ruido.

Me detuve de golpe cuando logré divisar a lo lejos, por entre los árboles, algo parecido a una silueta realmente enorme, grotesca y aterradora. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas sin poder evitarlo.

Aquello definitivamente tenía que ser producto de mi estúpida imaginación _. "Ya, en serio. ¿Me habrán drogado con algo de camino a la casa de Kagome?"_ me pregunté considerando de nuevo la opción debido a aquello tan irreal e improbable que mis ojos veían en esos momentos. También hacía referencia a todo aquello que, de igual forma, estaba sucediendo fuera de mi campo visual.

Pensando fervientemente en que todo lo que pasaba era un sueño y ya, me acerqué al lugar aun siendo consciente de que lo que me aseguraba a mí misma no era verdad y que sólo lo hacía para tranquilizarme y no alterarme más de lo necesario. Respiré profundamente lista para acercarme al "campo de batalla", con cuidado y precaución me escabullí silenciosamente por entre las plantas hasta que, finalmente, conseguí observar escondida entre los matorrales al misterioso individuo causante de todo aquel maldito alboroto. En esos momentos estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que el dolor ocasionado por mi rodilla herida parecía no existir realmente.

Cuando mi vista enfocó su temible, colosal y gigantesca figura me quedé helada, literalmente. Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes, parecía como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado por completo mi rostro y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, sentí mis inmóviles piernas temblar a tal punto de parecer hechas de gelatina. No era capaz de reaccionar o siquiera moverme de mi sitio.

¡¿Que mierda era eso?!

 **Nota de autora: Hola, sé que tarde una eternidad pero primero estuve corta de tiempo y luego enfermé y créanme, tenía ganas de todo menos de estar sentada frente al computador, espero que entiendan xD. En fin, decidí que si haré el capítulo especial del pasado de Akira pero aún no tengo idea de cuando lo subiré jeje. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia, en serio les estoy agradecida.** **Como siempre espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, admito que me costó un poco escribirlo ya que aún no estaba muy segura de como quería que se desarrollara todo ni de cómo se conocerían los protagonistas (si, ya pronto aparecerá el "galán" de esta historia :3) espero poder aclarar mi mente y subir el siguiente capítulo pronto. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que comentaron, de verdad ¡Mil gracias! Es principalmente por sus comentarios que me esfuerzo :D, desde ahora comenzare a responderlos aquí abajo justo después de la postdata. Nuevamente gracias por las lecturas, actualizaré lo más pronto que me sea posible.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Disculpen si tiene algún error o algo y perdonen si es algo aburrido, a continuación están las respuestas a sus comentarios:**

 _ **Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura: ¡Hola! Pues me alegra inmesamente que te guste mi historia, bueno, no se si entendí bien tu pregunta, pero vamos a ver si la comprendí. Esta historia es un SesshomaruxOc (Original Character), si es a eso a lo que te referías. Sé que no suele gustar mucho este tipo de emparejamiento pero sinceramente espero que le des una oportunidad.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**_

 _ **BebytaOsy: Oh, Cielos, ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! De verdad, me inspiraron muchísmo, no sabes como me alegra que pienses así de verdad y gracias también por tus deseos. Tardé algo en subir pero espero que este cap valga la pena la espera. ¡Un millón de gracias por leer, comentar** **y por haber agregado mi historia a favoritas y seguirla desde hace bastante! De verdad gracias.**_

 _ **¡Muchos saludos!**_


End file.
